Mi chico de ojos verdes
by Raven2106
Summary: Ella era rebelde, problemática, sarcástica. El tímido, nerd y marginado. Para ella el era lo mas importante en su vida, lo quería a su lado, su reto ahora seria ganarse su confianza y ser su amiga, a si tal vez el la vea no solo como la rebelde, problemática y sarcástica Isabella Swan.
1. Capitulo I

All about you

_It's all about you (it's all about you)  
It's all about you baby (it's all about)  
It's all about you (it's all about you)  
It's all about you_

_Yesterday you asked me  
something I thought you knew  
so I told you with a smile  
it's all about you_

_All about you/ McFly_

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Auchhh! ¡Carajo Bella, me duele!

—Pareces una niñita Emmett, —burle al idiota de mi hermano, el cual se retorcía de dolor cuando pase el algodón por la herida en su ceja —ahora estate quieto y se el hombre que nunca serás.

Gruño en respuesta y yo solo me reí por su cara malhumorada.

—¿Quién te obligo a golpearlo? ¿Eh?

Hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño. —Nadie me obligo.

Emmett podría ser enorme como un oso y tener un rostro malévolo, pero por dentro en gran parte era como un niño. Mi enorme y gran oso hermano.

—¿Entonces? No jodas Emmett, ahora se un niño bueno y quédate quieto. Te daré una paleta cuando termine, ¿si?

—Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Bella.

Reí con libertad a pesar de sus constantes gruñidos, amaba a mi hermano, pero lo que más amaba era molestarlo, bueno, no era mi único hermano, pero no podía molestar a Seth. ¿Porqué no? Pues porque solo es un bebe, un bebe de 4 años y medio, para mí era mi bebe así que olvidémonos de esos detalles.

Emmett era el mayor de nosotros 3, por decirse parecía que éramos mellizos, pues nos parecíamos mucho, al grado de que si él se colocara una peluca y se volviera anoréxico se parecería a mí. Y si yo me cortara el cabello, tomara esteroides me parecería a él. Siempre me reía con ese pensamiento.

Nosotros 3 quedamos huérfanos cuando mamá y papá murieron en un accidente de avión, dejándonos a cargo de nuestro enorme oso-hermano, al igual que su innumerable fortuna. Lo cual en gran parte me valía un cuerno. Admito que llore, pero logre superarlo con mis hermanos, después de todo ellos no parecían nuestros padres, nunca estaban en casa y siempre salían del país, nunca de ciudad. Emmett acababa de cumplir los 19 años, pero a su gran corta edad pudo hacerse cargo de todo lo que dejo mi padre, y también mi madre, claro. Aunque teníamos mucho dinero para mantenernos sin trabajar el no se dio por satisfecho con eso, y comenzó a hacerse cargo de la empresa de papa. Tan chiquitito y el oso ya sabía de negocios. Yo dentro de unos meses mas cumpliré 17 años, lo cual me valía un cuerno, lo único que quería era ya terminar la puñetera preparatoria e irme a la universidad y terminar mi carrera. De pronto unos orbes color verde esmeralda aparecieron por mi mente, dejando atrás todo atisbo de pensamientos y coherencia, sacudí mi cabeza borrando esos hermosos orbes y me concentre en mi tarea de curar las heridas de mi hermano.

—Yo te dije que no te metieras con ella Emmett, Lauren es una puta, te dije que terminaría partiéndote el corazón y mira como lo hizo, acostándose con Tyler —le dije limpiando el corte en su labio. Me dio tristeza por mi hermano, el oso a pesar de verse enorme, fuerte y confiado tenía un punto débil, y ese era su corazón.

Rodee a como pude a mi enorme hermano con mis brazos reconfortándolo por su dolor y lagrimas que alguien no se merecía. No entendía como alguien podía ser tan malo, yo sabía que Lauren daba mala leche, siempre las mujeres lo buscaban por nuestro dinero; y los hombres hacia mí ni se diga, al menos se alejaban ante mi ultimátum o el de Emmett, para el aun sigo siendo su niñita de 15 años.

—Esto es una puñetera mierda Belly-Bells. Creo que así nunca podre encontrar a alguien que no solo me vea como un banco a los ojos, sino solo Emmett Swan...

Volví a estrecharlo entre mis brazos sintiendo como sus lagrimas silenciosas mojaban mi blusa, era mi favorita pero no me importo. Maldita Lauren, esta sí que no te salvas.

—Vamos osito, no llores por alguien que no vale la pena, veras que pronto te llegara el verdadero amor... y... bueno todas esas cursilerías. —me miro arqueando una ceja para después echarse a reír —¡Oye! No te burles, no es mi culpa que yo no conozca lo que es eso.

Y estaba en lo cierto, jamás en mi vida sentí algo así por alguien, ni siquiera las pinches maripositas gays que revolotean por el vientre. De pronto esos orbes color verde esmeralda aparecieron de nuevo por mi mente, y también las pinches maripositas gays en mi vientre revoloteando tipo revolución mexicana.

—Entonces si a mi aun no me ha llegado a ti igual te llegara peque.

Rodé los ojos.

Estúpidas maripositas gays.

—Ugh, espero que a mitad de año no. —Musite mas para mí que para él.

—Ese día llegara hermanita, pero antes tendrá que pasar por un interrogatorio de mi parte, así sabré si es un buen tipo que tiene sentimientos sinceros y no un idiota que se le quiere meter en los pantalones a mi hermanita.

Golpee su hombro juguetona y el soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces así también sabré si no es una mierda de hombre. —Le dije. —Ya solo tú te harás cargo.

Sonrió en respuesta y continúe ahora con su mejilla.

—ugh, Emmett no pudiste al menos cubrirte la cara, esto te quedara por un laaaaaaaargo tiempo. —Presione la enorme hematoma que había comenzado aparecer a lo largo de su mejilla y pómulo.

—¡Auchhh, Bellaaaaaaa! —lloriqueo haciendo una mueca y apartando mi mano.

—Lo siento. —le dije dando por terminada la conversación, colocando crema sobre esta para después recoger algunas cosas y guardarlas, tire los algodones ensangrentados y las toallitas. Después de subir a mi habitación me di una largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ducha, hasta que quedamos sin agua caliente, lo cual irrito a Emmett y yo solo me reí en su cara. Mire mi reloj y eran más de las 10, fui a la habitación de Seth entrando silenciosamente, sonreí al verlo acurrucado en su camita con su dedo gordo en su boca. Lo arrope bien con las sabanas cuidadosamente, bese dulcemente su frente y salí de la habitación hacia la mía. Ugh, estaba jodidamente cansada, subí a mi cama tapándome en el proceso. Tome mi móvil de mi mesita de noche mientras rastrillaba mi cabeza. Fui al menú de contactos y busque colocando la letra "M", el nombre apareció frente a mi enseguida dando un toque para enviar mensaje. Teclee el mensaje rápidamente y antes de enviarlo lo leí:

"Espero algún día poder compartir mis sentimientos hacia ti, esperando ser correspondidos, quizás nunca me veas pero yo a ti si, eres especial para mí no sabes cuánto. Espero algún día lo adivines o yo tenga el valor para poder decírtelo. Buenas noches, que descanses".

Teclee enviar.

Deje mi móvil en su lugar para acurrucarme en debajo de mis sabanas esperando en mis sueños a mi chico de ojos verdes.


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola mis queridas Nya's!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Mi chico de ojos verdes", solo para informarles que gracias a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y me enviaron comentarios se los dedico a ellas.**

**Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me hace sentir mejor de que hay personas que les gusta y me gustaría ver su opinión.**

**Como ven, tengo solo dos historias, así que "Mi chico de ojos verdes publicare solo los martes.**

"**LEFT FOR DEAD", si no lo han leído pues agradecería que se pasaran por ahí, está basado en el juego de "Left 4 Dead" para X-box 360, está muy bueno realmente (el juego obviamente). Este lo publicare solo los jueves.**

**¡Sin más que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un besotototote para mis Nya's!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

Luna

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas__  
__Pero nada se detiene__  
__Solo vivo para ti__  
__Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir__  
__Como un vicio que me duele__  
__Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

_Y cuando te me acercas__  
__Se acelera mi motor__  
__Me das fiebre__  
__Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele__  
__Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

_Luna/Zoé_

Me encontraba perfectamente sumida en mis dulces sueños, soñando con mi tierno chico de ojos verdes. Juro que hasta suspiraba entre sueños como cualquier idiota enamorada, aunque claro, era la primera vez que sentía que el aire se me atoraba en la garganta al mirarlo y mi corazón se aceleraba cual motor de auto al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Incluso las jodidas maripositas gays hacían su aparición en mi vientre ocasionando cosquillas.

Oh sí, mi cuerpo se había descontrolado.

Lo malo de esto es que me estoy haciendo más vulnerable, mas… ¿florecita?

Ugh, maldita la hora que pose mis ojos en el, pero sinceramente fue inevitable.

Sentí una brisa golpear con fuerza mi cuerpo tibiecito, logrando que me estremeciera y buscara a tientas la sabana para cubrirme. No entiendo porque de todos los países y ciudades del puto mundo, ¿por qué carajos vivíamos en un lugar donde hacia frio de la mierda?

Maldigo porque no tenía respuesta alguna.

Un leve cosquilleo en el hueco de mi oreja me hizo reír aun con los ojos cerrados y el sueño pegado como lapa en mis parpados.

Ugh, de seguro era un puñetero mosquito.

Con mi mano derecha, comencé a aletear mi mano cerca de mi oreja esperando que se fuera, solo fuera por un momento hasta que lo volví a sentir jodiendo de nuevo. Obviamente me encabrone, pero al abrir los ojos solo me encontré con unos ojos color gris mirándome fijamente.

Juro y perjuro que casi me cague del susto.

—¡Mieeeeeerda! ¡Jasper! —Grite cagadisima del susto.

—Hola Belly-Bells…

Gruñí y le metí un puñetazo en el hombre tirándolo al suelo.

El muy maldito solo se reía que hasta creí que se parecía a una jodida hiena, de por sí, esos animales estaban bieeeeeen jodidos.

—¡Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, jajaja!

Lo fulmine con la mirada totalmente enfurecida, noooo, más bien encabronadísima, lo cual a él no pareció importarle.

—Ja-ja-ja, oh si, estuvo muy gracioso Jasper… o debería decirte, mi vaquero Jazzie…

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo harías… —Murmuro amenazador.

Reí internamente.

—Pruébame Withlock… —le devolví tomando mi móvil que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche.

—No puedes Swan, no lo harías… —murmuro de nuevo solo que mas para el que para mi.

—No creo que quieras que te suba a ti y a Alice vestidos de vaqueros en una posición comprometedora, ¿o sí?

Puso mala cara alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Tú ganas Swan…

Sonreí satisfecha.

—Siempre gano Withlock, contigo claro, jajaja.

Frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero. Simplemente lo ignore.

—¿Qué haces acá? —le pregunte después de unos segundos.

—Pues… ya sabes, los mismos problemas con mis padres. Me harte y me escape, así que decidí venir y dormir aquí… —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Arquee una ceja. —¿Y quién te dijo que podrías quedarte?

Se encogió de hombros antes de responder. —Nadie, yo solito me invite y como se que tu no me dices nada por eso vine.

¿Cuántas veces a la semana se quedaba en su casa? Ninguna, siempre venia a dormir a mi casa. No le gustaba ir con María, según él no quería nada serio así que deje de mencionarlo; estaba más que enamorado igual que yo de una chica de la preparatoria a la que íbamos. Los dos estábamos más que jodidos.

Me ponía triste que sus padres lo trataran como la mierda, como si no fuera más que una persona más, eran tan fríos con él. Emmett no sabía nada de que él se quedaba aquí conmigo, siempre le dije que si quería le podría decir a Emmett si le podía dar la habitación de huéspedes, pero él prefería quedarse conmigo en compañía, por eso no le comentaba nada a Emmett, porque sabría que daría el grito al cielo cuando se enterara y le cortaría los… bueno, ya saben a qué me refiero.

—Jajaja, está bien, —le dije haciéndole un espacio en mi cama —sabes que siempre te digo que sí.

—Si lo sé, —respondió sacándose los pantalones y la camisa de botones quedando en unos bóxers de los simpsons y una camisa blanca —y realmente agradezco tu comprensión señorita.

Realmente debería darme vergüenza verlo así pero es que ya estaba acostumbrada desde que éramos niños. Era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 6 años y me mude a Forks, no fue la mejor bienvenida pero me sentí muy feliz al haberlo conocido.

Recordaba muy bien ese día…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Habíamos llegado junto con los camiones de la mudanza hacia la nueva casa, traía entre mis manos el libro de la princesa y sapo, era uno de mis favoritos. Emmett venía a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con un balón de futbol americano entre sus manos. Ambos estábamos emocionados, papa le había prometido a Emmett que jugarían su primer partido juntos una vez llegáramos, yo solo quería llegar de una vez y poder sentarme bajo un árbol y leer mi libro favorito._

_Mama siempre decía que había nacido con 30 años, que era demasiada madura para mi edad, nunca fui como las otras niñas, odiaba jugar con muñecas plastificas y cabello rubio, prefería leer un libro o dibujar bocetos de mi familia. Amaba dibujar tanto como leer._

_Extraña y rara de verdad, pero no quería ser normal, lo normal era aburrido._

_Una vez bajamos los trabajadores y encargados que atendían a papa, comenzaron a descargar las cosas una tras otra y acomodarlas dentro de nuestra casa nueva, admito que era gigantesca, no tanto que digan: "que bruto esta tan enorme que podría caber un dinosaurio", no, era perfecta, para nosotros._

_Mama estaba tan emocionada que ayuda a los trabajadores a colocar las cosas en su lugar, papa y Emmett comenzaron su partido de futbol americano en el patio de enfrente haciendo lanzamientos, yo por mi parte, empecé a recorrer todo el terreno que rodeaba la casa, cuando llegue a la parte de atrás, un hermoso bosque nos dividía, los arboles eran gigantescos y verdes, muy verdes._

—_Qué bonito… —murmure con voz quedita para mi tanto como para el bosque._

_Me adentre al enorme y verde bosque cuidando mis pasos con mucho cuidado de no tropezar. Era mi defecto de todos los días, demasiado torpe, incluso me tropezaba con el minúsculo viento que corría mientras caminaba._

_Odiaba ser torpe y patosa._

_Negué con mi cabeza por mi torpeza y seguí caminando maravillándome con los enormes árboles frondosos que ahora me rodeaban cuando más me adentraba. Mire hacia atrás y a lo lejos pude ver mi casa, me encogí de hombros y seguí en lo mío._

_Había tanta tranquilidad y paz que te daban ganas de recostarte sobre el suelo y cerrar los ojos mientras la brisa acaricia tu rostro, admito que hacia algo de frio pero para mí era perfecto. Mas que perfecto diría yo. _

_Hermoso…_

_Amaba la tranquilidad como los libros, la paz como la música de Mozart o Beethoven, tan tranquila y relajante._

_Tranquilidad…_

_Paz…_

_Aferre mis dedos a mi libro en el momento que pasaba por debajo de un tronco hueco, reí cuando una pequeña ramita se atoro en mi cabello y tuve que dejar mi libro en suelo para apartarla._

_La aparte tirándola al suelo, en el momento que iba a recoger mi libro del suelo y dirigirme hacia a un árbol donde daba un pequeño rayo solar, unos sollozos atrajeron mi atención del lugar donde venían._

_Con la curiosidad pegada en mis pies, estos se dirigieron del lugar donde provenían, llegue a un pequeño lugar algo apartado de la luz, me dio un poco de temor pero aun así seguí por saber de quién eran los lamentos._

_Debajo del hueco de un árbol se encontraba un pequeño bultito, parecía un escondite, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder mirar mejor pero estaba un poco oscuro. _

_Así que decidí hablar._

—_¿Hola?_

_Los sollozos se detuvieron lentamente y el pequeño bulto se movió hacia mí._

_Decidí intentarlo de nuevo._

—_¿Hola? —Volví a preguntar acercándome un poco más. —¿Estás bien?_

_Este no respondió pero sentía su mirada fijamente en mí._

—_Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella… si quieres…_

_No respondió._

_Me acerque más._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunte intentando ser amigable. —No te hare daño, solo quiero saber si estás bien…_

_Al no recibir respuesta alguna, suspire pesadamente y decidí que quizás quería estar solo y yo solo le estorbaba. Me sentí mal porque quería ayudar a esa personita, pero no podía hacer nada si él no quería._

_Di la vuelta comenzando a caminar al árbol que había visto hace un momento y poder leer tranquilamente para ya no seguí molestando al chico debajo del árbol. Pero una voz sedosa me hizo detenerme en mi lugar._

—_Jasper… mi nombre es Jasper Withlock… —dijo con voz segura pero a la vez temblorosa._

_Gire y lo mire a pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro._

_Era un poco más alto que yo, como del tamaño de mi hermano, quizás tenía la misma edad de él._

_Se acerco a mí midiendo nuestro espacio, la pequeña luz que había, se reflejo en él, y lo pude ver bien._

_Su cabello era rubio y corto con un pequeño copete, era como del tamaño de mi hermano solo que era más delgado que él, también pálido como mi hermano y yo y sus ojos de un color gris, los cuales se veían apagados y tristes. Sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas con rastros de lágrimas en ellas, y una que otra mancha de mugre en ellas. En términos, se veía adorable y tenía rasgos sureños tanto como en su rostro como en su voz._

—_¿Estás bien? —le pregunte tímidamente._

_Sonrió._

—_Ahora lo estoy… mucho gusto Bella Swan. —respondió extendiendo su mano._

_Yo la tome sin dudarlo._

—_Lo mismo digo Jasper With… with…_

—_Withlock —me __corrigió dulcemente._

_Me ruborice. —Lo siento, es que es muy difícil tu apellido. —Admití sin soltar su mano._

—_Lo sé. —Reconoció entre risas —Swan significa cisne, ¿lo sabías?_

_Negué en respuesta._

—_Pues ahora lo sabes, ¿y sabes algo más?_

_Volví a negar en respuesta._

—_Eres igual a uno…_

_Mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate ante lo que había dicho._

—_Gracias… —Le respondí en agradecimiento._

—_¿Te importa si leo contigo? La princesa y el sapo también es mi favorito…_

_Mire mi libro y luego a él, asentí y el sonrió feliz mientras me llevaba al mismo árbol que había visto antes de que oyera sus sollozos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese entonces somos amigos, Emmett lo conoció cuando descubrió que yo iba casi todos los días al bosque detrás de la casa solo para estar con él, leer o jugar juntos.

Me siguió el muy bandido y como dice Jasper, era demasiado distraída para darme cuenta.

En vez de regañarme o decirme que me acusaría con papa, se nos unió y cada vez que iba yo él iba, hasta que papa nos descubrió.

El muy amablemente y como todo un caballero sureño (¬¬) se presento amablemente a mi padre, se molesto solamente porque no se había presentado desde antes y todos los amigos que eran nuestros eran bienvenidos, de por si papa conocía a los suyos puesto que tenia negocios con su padre. Pero eso era lo más relevante de esto.

—¿Bella?

La voz de Jasper me saco de mis recuerdos y me centre en su voz y en la realidad.

—¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Es que estaba pensando.

—¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

—Estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos.

El sonrió por mi respuesta. El también lo recordaba.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue el mejor día de mi vida, conocí a mi mejor amiga y amigo del alma. Mis compañeros de juegos y travesuras.

Reí libremente sin importarme si Emmett me oía.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo tan claro como el agua.

—Tú no podías decir mi apellido, jajaja. —Se burlo revolviendo mi cabello.

—¡Oye! —Exclame ofendida —Solo tenía 6 años grandulón.

—Lo sé, y te veías adorable.

Mi rostro se ruborizo espontáneamente como siempre.

Estúpido sonrojo.

—Okey, okey. Ya basta por hoy. Hay que dormir.

El asintió y se recostó a mi lado cubriéndose con mis mantas.

—Descansa Belly-Bells. —Beso mi frente y me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Descansa Jazz…

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que amaneciera solo para ir a mirar a mi chico de ojos verdes.

**Mis queridas Nya's, no me maten pero este capítulo se trata sobre Bella y Jasper, les prometo que en el siguiente aparecerá nuestro bello chico de ojos verdes.**

**Hasta la próxima queridas Nya's**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	3. Capitulo III

**¡Hola mis queridas Nya's!**

**Pues aquí estoy de regreso con otro capítulo de "Mi chico de ojos verdes", lamento el retraso si no lo subí antes pero tuve un inconveniente y pues como tengo tarea se me dificulta con padres muy estrictos. **

**Pero bueno, aquí esta chicas.**

**Espero les guste, solo les pido que comenten y me den su opinión, no las presiono… bueno a quien engaño si me gustaría que comentaran, jajaja. **

**Otro dato, se que pensaran que los capítulos no van a concorde con los títulos, pero es que simplemente no se me ocurre naiden así que prefiero ponerlos con los nombres de las canciones.**

**Yo les sugeriría que escucharan la canción en el momento que llega nuestro chico de ojos verdes.**

**Este capítulo se los dedico a las siguientes personas que colocaron mi historia como favoritos y las que dejaron reviews desde el inicio de esta:**

**zafiroamapola20, ****greek-cullen, ma pau Cullen, Flopi, belangiesom16, YeSi Cullen, phoenix, Dreaming with you, LooRee, BNima, FerHdePattinson, hlnjrqr, Kriss21, aMparo, AnnaLau2, , fercez, Paulii Bones Love, karly98, maferpatts, emily-FC, michelle de Cullen, Tammy Swan de Cullen, covaric, atenaschan, VHICA, MelitaLutz, Saarai Cullen, CamBludi85, Belly-Bells, Potter Diggory, SofiiCullen1, Danii Belliner Cullen**

**¡Sin más que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un besotototote para mis Nya's!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

Tu mirada

_Y tu mirada me corta la respiración__  
__Me quema el alma__  
__Y me acelera el corazón__  
__Pierdo el control__  
__Tengo todo para arriesgar__  
__Siento que no puedo esperar__  
__Llévame en tus sueños__  
__Y no me dejes hasta el final__  
__Tu mirada caye en mi piel__  
__Y me va quemando otra vez__  
__Cuando te desatas__  
__Ya no sé que viene después_

_Tu mirada/ Reik_

—Así que entonces, ¿golpearas a Lauren?

Asentí en respuesta mientras me colocaba mis converse favoritas.

—Sí, me las va pagar, no tenia porque meterse con Emmett —rezongue malhumorada.

Oh si, la perra me las iba a pagar bien caro, creí que no volvería a sacar de nuevo mi demonio interno, pero esta vez estaba de su lado.

Mi demonio sonrió con satisfacción.

—Yo quiero ver cuando la golpees... —hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos.

—No, ya te dije que tú tienes que vigilar que no venga nadie, si no estaré en problemas por tu culpa.

Me miro indignado.

—¡¿Y porque mi culpa?! —exclamo.

—Shhhhh... baja la voz estúpido, mi hermano aun duerme.

—¿Entonces porque carajos la culpa va a ser mía?

Suspire y me levante de mi cama hacia la puerta.

¿Era o se hacía?

Dios, era tan... ¡Ugh!

—Es tan obvio baboso, porque si no estás ahí para vigilar me vera el director o un maestro, ¡yo que sé! y será tu culpa por no avisarme.

Chasqueo la lengua contrariado.

—Es injusto Bella... —se quejo haciendo berrinche.

—A veces creo que pareces un niño pequeño, Jasper.

Salí de mi habitación de puntitas dirigiéndome a la de Seth.

Entre cerrando a mis espaldas con cuidado de no hacer chirriar la puerta. Avance a la cama donde Seth se encontraba enrollado en las sabanas y su panda de peluche entre sus brazos.

Se veía malditamente adorable con su panda, era el mismísimo espejo de Charlie, su cabello hasta la forma en que sobresalía su labio parecido a un puchero.

Sacudí la cabeza en el momento que las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, quizás no fuimos muy cercanos pero realmente lo extrañaba.

Me concentre en mi tarea de despertar a Seth, me senté a la orilla de la cama con suavidad y comencé a picar el estomago de Seth.

—Seeeeth… —canturree divertida al ver que hacia un puchero.

Volví a picarlo pero esta vez cerca de sus costillas.

Pude oir una leve risita, fue cuando supe que había despertado.

—Seeeeeth… —volví a canturrear pero esta vez empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

Este comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sin poder evitarlo reí también con él.

—¡Nuuu! ¡Jajaja! ¡Belly, nu quelo cusquillas! —gritaba sin parar intentando en vano apartar mis manos.

Tuve que parar porque si no el terminaría todo hecho pis.

—Buenos días enano, hasta que al fin despiertas.

Hizo mala cara. —Du quelia segui dumiendo…

Ahhhh, amaba como hablaba mi enano.

—Pero no puedes, tienes que ir a la escuela enano. —Le explique mientras lo levantaba en brazos y lo llevaba al baño.

—Teno sueno… —restregó sus ojitos y yo solo lo bese en su frente.

—Lo sé peque, ¿pero adivina quien está aquí?

El me miro con curiosidad con sus ojos color chocolate.

—¿Quen Belly?

Retire su pijama y lo metí en la bañera. —Jasper.

Sus ojitos se iluminaron y comenzó a saltar dentro de la bañera.

—¡Siiii, Jazzie eta aquí!

—Sí pero no grites, —le reprendí suavemente haciendo un gesto con mi dedo para hacer silencio —recuerda que el oso aun duerme en su madriguera.

Se echo a reír y continúe bañándolo, lo cual fue tan jodidamente difícil ya que no dejaba de saltar cual rana, ¡y menos se estaba quieto!

Cuando termine quede empapada de la blusa a más no poder, gruñí mientras secaba a mi hermano con la toalla y este me miraba "inocentemente".

Lo vestí abrigadamente y en el momento que termine salto de la cama saliendo por la puerta tipo Speedy González.

Volví a gruñir y me dirigí a mi habitación donde se oían las pequeñas tanto como las graves de Jasper, ambos jugaban sobre la cama riendo y haciendo tonterías. Me cambie rápidamente la camiseta por una manga larga color azul rey con mi chaqueta de cuero blanco.

Hoy golpearemos a una golfa, ¡yeah!, hoy golpearemos a una golfa, ¡yeah! canturreo mi demonio interno.

Reí internamente.

Dios, me estaba volviendo más loca de lo que ya estoy.

—Hay que irnos ya chicos o se nos hará tarde.

Jasper tomo a Seth entre risas pero con el mismo gesto de silencio que hice hace un momento, lo silencio y bajaron por las escaleras. Tome mi bolso y el de Jasper junto con mis llaves y mi móvil, Salí cerrando a mis espaldas para pronto seguir a Jasper y Seth.

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por ir a la preparatoria, juro que el estomago lo tenía en el trasero y nada más me faltaban las maripositas gays en mi vientre. Oh, ahí estaban las muy malditas. No era por el hecho de verlo, pero aunque lo viera a él se me atoraba el aire, era por solo el hecho de estar cerca de él. Oh si, tenía algunas clases con él en las que me sentaba cerca de él, pero especialmente biología, era la única en la que me sentaba a su lado.

Era tan tímido e ingenuo que no se percataba que lo miraba casi toda la maldita hora, el engendro de Jasper se burlaba de mí, pero yo no me dejaba, yo sabía muy bien que estaba loquito por Alice Brandon.

Por dios santo, era más chica que nosotros dos.

Era un pedófilo.

Pero bueno, su problema.

Solo que ahora estaba más que nerviosa porque hablaría por primera vez con el, al menos, lo intentaría. Solo esperaba que no me rechazara, si no juraría que se me partiría el corazón. Solía hablar solamente con Alice y una chica llamada Rosalie Hale, siempre con ellas incluyendo en el almuerzo. De ahí en parte, nadie más.

—Belly, ¿me puedo il con Jazzie? —me pregunto poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

Asentí riendo mientras Jasper lo subía a su motocicleta y yo a la mía.

Tan pronto como subimos dimos marcha hacia a la escuela de Seth, una vez llegamos nos despedimos de él antes de dejarlo ir.

—Nos vemos a la salida enano. —Le dije besando su mejilla, esta se puso colorada.

—Nos vemos más tarde enano, estudias ¿eh? —Seth asintió en respuesta y le dio un abrazo.

Corrió a la entrada donde su maestra lo esperaba con una sonrisa, este le tendió la mano y entraron juntos.

—Tan solo fue ayer cuando él era una oruga y míralo ahora, ¡oh dios estoy tan orgulloso de él! —exclamo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria. Le di un pequeño codazo entre risas y estupideces nos dirigimos a la preparatoria.

Dejamos las motocicletas los más alejados de todos los demás autos, así que bajamos de ellas y nos quedamos apoyados en ellas ya que aun no habían tocado la campana.

—¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunto rastrillando su cabello rubio.

—Cálculo, maldito cálculo. —Refunfuñe.

—Jajaja, no se nota que lo amas.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad de borrar dos materias…

—Esas serian cálculo y deporte, ya lo sé peque.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ugh, amargado.

—Al menos no soy agresiva.

—Porque no eres mujer estúpido.

Se echo a reír entre dientes.

—Y ni quiero serlo, así como soy estoy muuuuy bien.

Rodé los ojos, de pronto una espantosa música comenzó a inundar el estacionamiento, eran Jessica, Tanya… y Lauren.

Estaba cabreada, era un hecho.

—Yo quiero ver pelea de chicas. —Rezongo Jasper a mi lado.

—No, tú estarás vigilando.

—No es gusto.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera.

Ugh, cuantas ganas tenia de ir allá y golpearla hasta que mis nudillos dolieran.

Entonces un Volvo plateado me hizo olvidar cualquier tipo de furia e ira, mas cuando el dueño de mis sueños y suspiros bajo de este sin siquiera inmutarse sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su hermoso cabello cobrizo desordenado se movió contra la brisa fresca de todas las mañanas robándome un suspiro, lo hacía ver malditamente sexi y hermoso. Tenía una sonrisa tímida sobre sus labios, vestía unos simples jeans negros, una camiseta negra por dentro y su chaqueta con unas converse a juego. Y no nos olvidemos de sus lentes, los cuales aparto de sus ojos para limpiarlos dejándome verlos en todo su esplendor.

Dios míos, no podía ser tan más hermoso.

Ese glorioso ángel era Edward Cullen…

Suspire de nuevo.

—Ya llego el príncipe azul…—canturreo burlón Jasper a mi lado. No me contuve y le metí un puñetazo en su estomago sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—¡Auchhh! —Chillo cual niñita. —¿Por qué la agresión?

—No friegues Jasper. —Musite mirando cómo se apoyaba en su Volvo. De seguro esperando a Rosalie y Alice.

A veces deseaba poder estar en su lugar.

—Lo vas a desgastar de tanto mirarlo…

—Y tú te morirás Forever Alone por no poder estar cerca de Alice si no te callas.

—¡Tengo derecho a opinar!

Lo fulmine con la mirada. —Solo cállate Jasper, no creo que te haga gracia de que todos sepan lo de mi vaquero.

—No puedes Swan… —me reto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me retes Withlock, si no quien saldrá perdiendo a lo último.

El pitido de un Porshe amarillo pato hizo callar a Jasper y centrarse solamente en el conductor que venía en este, reí burlona y el solo me miro con mala cara. Este se estaciono del lado del Volvo de Edward y Alice junto con Rosalie bajaron de este atrayendo las miradas de los demás. Especialmente de los hombres.

Saludaron a Edward con un beso y un abrazo y se dirigieron a clases en el momento que tocaron la campana.

Suspire y decidí despedirme de Jasper para ir a la estúpida clase de cálculo, y esperar la ansiada biología.

—Nos vemos más tarde Jazz.

—Te acompaño peque.

Caminamos por todo el estacionamiento hasta entrar, los pasillos poco a poco se fueron desalojando hasta quedar vacios, solamente yo y Jasper mientras sacábamos nuestros libros de los lockers.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —me pregunto rumbo a mi clase.

—Solo un poco, solo espero que no me rechace.

—Ten fe Belly-Bells, veras que todo saldrá bien. —Me animo rodeando mi hombro con su brazo.

Revolví mi cabello. —Eso espero, espero que todo salga bien. Oh dios, ¿no debería ser el hombre el que haría esto?

—Debería, créeme, —dijo entre risitas —pero como te das cuenta que tú eres la rebelde y él, el tímido. En pocas palabras, nerd…

Lo golpee.

—No le digas así idiota, será nerd, pero es mucho mejor que nosotros.

—Lo siento, pero quisiera poder creer que soy suficiente para Alice, aunque no lo creas, lo pienso muchas veces.

Suspire.

—Yo también lo he pensado Jazz, no sabes cuantas veces lo he considerado.

Y tenía razón, lo había pensado y considerado muchas veces, incluso había llegado a la idea de dejarlo en paz, pero solo el hecho de intentar olvidarlo… me dolía…

Solo por ser nerd lo molestaban mucho especialmente Mike y el equipo de futbol.

Como aborrecía eso, habían llegado incluso veces que lo golpeaban porque el respondía sus insultos, odiaba tener que llegar tarde cuando todo había sucedido, pero ya no más. El no se merecía nada de lo que le hacían ellos.

De ahora en adelante trataría de ganarme su amistad, y quizás con el tiempo si llega a suceder, podre confesarle mis sentimientos.

Solo no esperaba salir con el corazón roto…

* * *

**Nya's, de seguro han de querer asesinarme, en el siguiente capítulo será la conversación de nuestro Edward y Bella, ¿ustedes que creen?**

**¿Deberia hacer un POV Edward durante la conversación?**

**Ustedes deciden Nya's, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	4. Capitulo IV

**¡Hola mis queridas Nya's!**

**Lamento el retraso mis Bambinas por no haber subido el capitulo el ayer, tuve un inconveniente y como saben o tal vez no, soy una chica problemática, me metí en problemas por golpear a una chica de 2do Semestre; pero es que me castra que te anden jodiendo la madre, y pues no les puedo prometer comportarme mejor porque no soy así pero regresando al tema, apenas lo acabo de terminar de editar, son las 10:48pm y estoy agotada y de mal humor pero aun así agradezco a las chicas que tuvieron unos minutos para dejar comentarios. No hubo muchos pero me conformo con las verdaderas Bambinas mías que tienen tiempo para un mensajito. **

**Las amo Nya's, y gracias por su apoyo, no voy a defraudarlas porque esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario Bambinas. Quizá no publique las historia de acuerdo al horario pero al menos las subiré cualquier día de la semana sin faltarles.**

**Es todo, me voi a dormir.**

**Besos y una lamida en la mejilla. (Si lo se soy asquerosa pero así soy yo)**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid**

_Porque soy estúpido_

_Porque soy un estúpido_

_Sé que no hay nadie más que tu,_

_Pero estas buscando a alguien más,_

_Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti._

_Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,_

_Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,_

_Soy yo el que te ve_

_Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez._

_Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar_

_Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,_

_Podrían detenerse al final e irse_

_Because I'm Stupid/SS501_

Jesús, María y José…

Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido…

Corrí rápidamente a mi baño respirando agitado, abrí de sopetón la llave dejando salir el agua helada y fría metí la cabeza debajo de esta estremeciéndome.

¡Por favor sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza!

Oh, Dios. Podía oír la voz de Esme en mi mente regañándome si supiera la clase de cosas que soñaba.

Esme, perdóname pero no lo puedo evitar.

Quién diría que el nerd de Edward Cullen tenía sueños… pervertidos al punto de sacarme una erección matutina cada maldito día de mi vida desde que la conocí.

Me sentía estúpido, estúpido muy estúpido, ella jamás se fijaría en mi, nadie se fijaría en Edward Nerd Cullen, menos ella.

Apenas y tenía amigos, de hecho solo tenía dos, pero eran las mejores amigas a pesar de ser mujeres, siempre estaban a mi lado, apoyándome y nunca me dejaban solo.

Alice Brandon parecía que tomaba a diario de esos energéticos, pues ese pequeño duende de cabello alborotado y respingado no paraba, aparte de compradora compulsiva… pues era muy buena amiga.

Rosalie Hale, un muro de hielo grueso por fuera, por dentro cálido y amigable, tal vez sea fría y ruda, pero realmente no es así. Es muy buena amiga, de corazón noble y poderoso, te protege como a nadie y siempre esta a tu lado. Podrían decir que es vanidosa por su larga cabellera rubia y cuerpo voluptuoso, ojos azules y sonrisa arrogante y cínica, pero si miras dentro de ella, no es así, es solo una coraza que usa para protegerse a ella misma y de otros, en fin, son las mejores amigas que jamás podría tener.

Con la camisa casi completamente empapada decidí quitármela junto con toda la ropa para darme una ducha, vestirme e irme a la escuela.

La ducha relajo mis músculos en tensión por tremenda noche que tuve, y que eso me refiero a tal sueño que no deseaba recordar, sino terminaría dándome una ducha fría. El agua tibia se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo creando una sensación de alivio y placer por todo mi cuerpo desnudo. No demore mucho debajo del agua aunque quisiera estarlo tuve que salir a regañadientes. Anude la toalla a mi cintura y salí del baño completamente despierto para empezar el día.

Vestí unos simples jeans negros, una camiseta negra, mis converse y mi chaqueta.

¿Dónde rayos estaban mis lentes?

Revolví entre mis cosas buscándolos pacientemente.

—¡Voila! —Exclame extasiado, los tome y me los coloque, mi vista se aclaró un poco más gracias a los lentes.

Mi móvil sonó por alguna parte de mi habitación, y como loco frenético que era lo busque debajo de las sabanas, hasta que lo halle debajo de mi almohada.

—¿Hola?

—¡Eddie! —Exclamo la voz cantarina de Alice a través de mi móvil. —¡Buenos días!

—Ah, buenos días Alice. Y no me digas Eddie…

—¿Listo para un nuevo día con tus mejores amigas?

—Mmm… ¡Claro que si Alice! —Conteste alegremente. Y a la vez pensando en unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—Me alegro Eddie, nos vemos en la escuelaaaaa… —canturreo felizmente.

Bufe sonoramente. —¡Que no me digas Eddie!

—Ay, ya pues amarguis. No se nota que tuviste mala noche.

—Ugh, no sabes cuánto Alice. —Le dije mirándome al espejo y tratando de arreglar mi cabello, sin ninguna esperanza posible.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Oh, no. No debí decirle.

—Alice…

—Anda Eddie, prometo no decir nada… te lo juro y te lo perjuro, ¿siiii…?

Oh, rayos.

Odiaba a Alice, bueno, su forma de conseguir lo que quiere, ese maldito puchero que hacia me desarmaba por completo; y ni decir de Rosalie, pobre de ella.

Pero ahora pobre de mí.

—No Alice, tu no conoces el concepto de jurar, se lo dirás a Rosalie y las dos me estarán molestando.

—Nuuu Eddie, te lo prometo pero dime, me muero de curiosidad…

—Tu siempre estas curiosa Ali… —sonreí. —Te conozco mosco.

—Obvius Eddie, soy tu amiga, yo se de ti y tu de mi así que así estamos.

Me eche a reír.

—Lo sé muy bien Ali, nos vemos la escuela.

—Esta bien Eddie, pero no te libras de mis preguntas. Nos vemos…

—Oye no, espera…

Corto.

—¡Agggh, Alice! —Refunfuñe por unos segundos para después guardar mi móvil en mi bolsillo trasero. Tome las llaves de mi Volvo, mi mochila y baje a la cocina.

Mama se encontraba frente a la estufa friendo algunos huevos con salchichas.

—Buenos días mama. —Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla.

—Buenos días, amor. —Respondió devolviéndome el beso. —¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Bien?

—Ehhh, si mama. —mentí sirviéndome un vaso con jugo.

—Que bueno amor.

Ugh, me sentía mal mintiéndole a mama, pero no le iba a confesar que tenía sueños sucios con cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

Dios, de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se tornó de un color rojo.

Soy muy predecible.

Con la vergüenza aun en mis mejillas, desayune rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde, aparte no tenia cara para mirar a mi madre.

—Termine mama, estuvo delicioso. —Le dije levantando mi plato. —Ya me voy mama.

—Esta bien amor, suerte en la escuela.

Sin mirarla a la cara, más bien a los ojos, le di un beso en su frente y salí como alma que lleva el diablo y me refugie en mi auto.

—¡Uff, a salvo!

Encendí mi auto oyendo el ronroneo de este y acelere hacia la escuela.

Las manos me temblaban mucho, y más cuando sabia que hoy me tocaba una clase con ella.

Mi princesa…

Un suspiro salió de mis labios tan solo de recordarla, ella me daba fuerzas de aguantar todo incluyendo las clases de burlas que me hacían en la escuela. Admito que era un infierno, pero solo ella me daba valentía de seguir ahí con tal de verla siempre.

Mi corazón se aceleraba junto a ella, especialmente en biología donde compartía asiento con ella toda la maldita hora sin poder decirle nada, siempre me callaba, o me ocultaba bajo mi capucha. Era tan duro tenerla a mi lado y no poder hablarle, pero es que simplemente me era imposible, soy demasiado tímido.

Patético…

Cursi…

Si, lo aceptaba.

No quedaba de otra, no estaba en mi naturaleza hacer amigos tan rápido y ser espontaneo como Alice o Rosalie. Los demás solo me hablaban para copiar mi tarea o quitármela, algo de casi todos los días. Obviamente si en alguna que otra clase tienes compañeros como Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y James Morrison; también incluyendo a Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley.

Ugh, otro día mas…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Me dirás? —pregunto por enésima vez Alice.

—Ugh, no Alice, no te diré. —Le respondí rodando los ojos.

Continúe comiendo mi hamburguesa creyendo que tal vez me dejaría en paz.

No fue así…

—¿Me dirás? —pregunto de nuevo.

La ignore y ella pico mi estomago con su dedo índice provocando que saltara.

—Por milésima vez, NO TE DIRE NADA ALICE BRANDON. —Le dije remarcando la ultima frase. —Y no me vuelvas a picar.

Ella se echo a reír y volvió a picarme provocando que de nuevo saltara.

—Que sensible Eddie…

—No me digas Eddie. —Gruñí mofado.

—Oh, vamos Ed, no diré nada. ¡Por fis que me muero de curiosidad!

—¿De qué te mueres de curiosidad Alice?

Oh, diablos.

Llego Rosalie.

—Es que Ed no quiere que…

—Es que Alice quiere que yo… —rayos, piensa Cullen… —Alice quiere que yo vaya a la enfermería porque tengo…

Maldición.

—Aja, ¿tienes que Edward? —pregunto impaciente.

Por favor que no se rían, pensé nervioso.

—Yo… tengo diarrea… —mentí sonrojándome hasta la medula.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Alice también estaba integrada, pero no tardo ni un minuto ya que Rosalie soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos.

—Jajaja, si claro Edward, tienes diarrea, jajaja.

Alice iba a mencionar algo pero la fulmine con la mirada y mejor se quedo callada, pero lo que si no callo fue su risa.

—Fue gracioso, jajaja.

—Ay sí. —Concordó Rosalie aun riendo.

Suspire y continúe… bueno más bien trate de seguir comiendo mi hamburguesa, pero de pronto unos gritos y cosas cayendo nos distrajo a los tres.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —coreaban haciendo un circulo en medio de la cafetería.

¿Bella? ¿Por qué gritaban su nombre?

Me levante abruptamente con Alice y Rosalie detrás de mí, y camine rápidamente hasta el tumulto de alumnos. Me adentre al tumulto de alumnos empujando levemente para poder pasar, y lo que vi me lleno de terror y angustia.

Bella estaba sobre Lauren Mallory golpeándola en el rostro y jalando su cabello rubio platinado. Algo le gritaba pero realmente no podía oír lo que decía, pero en su rostro se notaba la furia y la ira la representaba en sus golpes una y otra vez.

Me iba a meter a detener la pelea cuando de repente el chico rubio con el que andaba siempre se metió y la tomo de la cintura apartándola de Lauren.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Bájame Jasper! ¡La voy a matar a la maldita zorra! —Le grito tratando de zafarse de sus brazos que la aprisionaban.

Ella siguió pataleando intentando, me hirvió la sangre de ver que el se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo y se calmo pronto dejándose llevar por el afuera de la cafetería.

Los celos me carcomían por dentro, yo quería estar a su lado, poder tocarla y susurrarle palabras de amor en su oído, pero mi miedo y terror no me dejaban, aprisionaban mis muñecas con cadenas sin darme tregua.

—De nuevo Mallory hizo de las suyas de seguro para provocar a Swan.

—Se llama Bella, Rose. —Murmure mirando por donde se había ido ella, ahora ya no había nadie ya que Tanya y Jessica se llevaron a Lauren a quien sabe dónde, y los demás se habían dispersado.

Un suspiro pesado salió de mis labios y regrese para tomar mi cuadernillo negro e irme a la siguiente clase.

—¿Edward?

La voz de Alice me hizo devolverme a ella.

—¿Umm? —fue mi respuesta.

Se acerco a mí con sus pasos de bailarina logrando sacarme una sonrisa. Quise reír por su diminuta altura comparada con la mía y la de Rosalie, era un pequeño duende.

—Suerte… —sonrió revolviendo mi cabello.

—Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde.

Rosalie beso mi mejilla como despedida.

—Arriésgate Edward, —musito en mi oído —si de verdad quieres a la loca esquizofrénica de Swan, inténtalo.

Asentí en respuesta.

Di la vuelta y me fui primero a buscar mis cosas y después a la clase de biología.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

No va a venir, no va a venir…, pensé jugueteando con mis dedos.

Llevaba más de cinco minutos retrasada, aunque la clase no había comenzado no tardaría en comenzar.

Ugh, por favor que entre, si no me saldré a buscarla.

Solo un minuto más, si no entra iré por ella….

60…

59…

58…

57…

56…

55…

Rayos… rayos…

50…

49…

48…

47…

46…

45…

Despeino mi cabello varias veces…

40…

39…

38…

37…

36…

35…

La chica de a lado me ve extraño…

Oh, soy tan raro…

25…

24…

23…

22…

21…

20…

Estoy decidido, iré por ella, saldré de la clase.

Me pongo de pie, pero una duda llega a mi cabeza…

¿Y si esta con Jasper?

¿Tendrán una relación?

Esta última me hizo sentirme triste…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Decidido y con el estomago en mi garganta volví a ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la salida con todas las miradas atentas de todos a mi espalda.

Respire profundamente y con la barbilla en alto, salí del aula alejándome de esta.

Deambulé por los pasillos solitarios de la preparatoria buscando algún indicio de vida por esta, pero nada, no encontraba a Bella por ningún lado. Me decepcione y decidí subir a la azotea para que ningún profesor me viera y me diera mi primer llamado de atención.

No sería gracioso que eso llegara a manos y oídos de mis padres.

Uff…

Abrí la puerta que daba a la azotea y el frio aire golpeo mi rostro, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para evitar que estas se pusieran frías. Camine hasta la orilla apoyándome con los codos en la barda mirando el paisaje que se presentaba a mis ojos.

A lo lejos se podía ver el bosque verde repleto de enormes arboles, estaba hermoso, nunca había subido hasta acá. Tanta tranquilidad te hacia suspirar y relajarte, quizás no era el mejor clima pero si hermoso el paisaje y lugar con tanta paz, silencio y soledad…

Aunque al menos eso creí…

—Cullen…

_Quédate a mi lado, mírame por favor_

_Aunque todavía no sé qué es el amor_

Trague en seco al oír su voz a mis espaldas como la mejor melodía de música que podrían oír mis oídos. Creo que el corazón se me iba a salir en cualquier momento, no podía ser cierto que yo estuviera aquí con ella.

Gire lentamente disfrutando el momento hasta que la vi sentada en los escalones de coral que daban a una bodega en la parte de arriba.

Uno de sus pies colgaba de uno de los escalones, y el otro lo tenía flexionado a su altura; su chaqueta la tenía sobre su regazo y un cigarrillo estaba entre su dedo índice y en medio de la mano derecha.

Su mirada fijamente en la mía…

Chocolate y verde mezclándose para crear un nuevo color…

Conexión…

Electricidad…

Fascinación…

Amor…

Curiosidad…

_Quédate a mi lado, obsérvame por favor_

_Aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor_

Todos juntos y diferentes creando una sensación extraña en mí bajo vientre.

Cerré los ojos rompiendo el hechizo, ella se ruborizo, lo cual para mí fue adorable.

—Bella… —susurre su nombre como una fina caricia entre mis labios.

Parpadeo rápidamente y le dio una calada a su cigarro.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí al frio mundo de la soledad? —me pregunto soltando todo el humo por su boca.

Dios… eso fue tan genial…, musite en mi mente rememorando su acto.

—Yo… pues no entre a biología… —confesé ruborizándome.

Ella se echo a reír entre dientes.

Su risa fue lo más hermoso que jamás había oído en mi vida.

—¿Ya decidiste unirte al mundo de los malos Edward?

Oh, dios. Sabe mi nombre…

Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

_Cuanto más te veo, mejor me siento_

_E inconscientemente empiezo a cantar_

_De repente siento ganas de comprar una rosa_

_Yo mismo me sorprendo de mí actuar_

—Pues… no, solo fue de… imprevisto… nada planeado… —mentí descaradamente.

Ella asintió y volvió a darle una calada.

Me miro de nuevo.

—¿Fumas? —pregunto ofreciéndome de su cajetilla.

—No —respondí avergonzado.

Ella sonrió. —No estés avergonzado, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Aunque no para todos claro, no te imagino fumando Edward.

—Y… ¿desde cuándo fumas? —le pregunte tímidamente.

Ella hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y fui hasta ella, se corrió más arriba quedando en la misma posición y yo abajo con mi espalda contra la pared.

—La verdad Edward… empecé desde que tengo catorce años —confeso rastrillando su melena color caoba.

Fruncí el ceño. —Eras apenas una niña…

Rio amargamente.

—Deje de ser una niña a esa edad Edward, desde ese entonces comencé a cuidar de mis dos hermanos. Incluyendo a mí hermano mayor, Emmett.

—¿Es el grandulón que parece oso Grizzli?

—Jajaja, ese mismo. Sé que es más grande que yo, pero desde que comenzó a hacerse cargo de la empresa de mí… —trago en seco y continuo —de mi padre, esta mas estresado con todo los negocios en sus hombros y todavía la escuela, aun le queda este último año. Hoy falto a la escuela por una junta muy importante, el negocio de mí… de mi padre lo tiene muy agotado y cansado. Solo espero que Tyler Crowley no se le aparezca el día de mañana, sino terminara lo que no hizo ayer…

Suspiro pesada y cerro sus ojos soltando el humo por su boca y nariz.

Se veía tan agotada.

Decidí hacerle una pregunta ya que el Edward Curiosus Cullen resurgió desde adentro con un sinfín de preguntas.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, pero dime.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Lauren?

Ella me miro y sus ojos se volvieron de un negro carbón, estaba furiosa.

Coloco con furia en sus labios su cigarrillo dándole una fuerte calada y soltar todo por su boca.

Respiro profundamente.

—Perdón si mi pregunta te molesto, no debí entrometerme en tus asuntos. —Me disculpe poniéndome de pie para irme a otro lugar y dejarla sola.

Me sentía mal.

—Oye, ¡espera Edward! —me detuve abruptamente ante su llamado. Cuando de pronto tomo mi mano para atraerme de nuevo al mismo lugar, un millón de descargas eléctricas recorrieron con fervor mi cuerpo alojándose en mi vientre. Fue una sensación extraña que nos hizo soltarnos rápidamente.

_Creo que mi corazón se acerca a ti_

_El mundo me parece bello_

_Si tú también sientes este mismo latir_

_Por favor, espérame un poco más_

Ella también lo había sentido.

—Este… yo lo siento Edward, no quería que me malinterpretaras, no estaba molesta contigo, es solo que al oír el nombre asqueroso de esa perra me da ganas de… —hizo un gesto con sus manos expresándose de que quería ahorcarla hasta matarla, me pareció gracioso.

Se me salió una risita.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?

Volví a reír.

—Es que pareces un gatito mojado… —le dije sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me acompaño en las risas.

—Si tu lo dices, debo estar demente, bueno de por si lo estoy así que, ¿qué más da?

Me senté a su lado.

—Pues yo no creo que lo seas, eres así por naturaleza y así te gusta ser, ¿no es así?

—Demonios, ¡sí! —exclamo extasiada.

_Juntos hacemos un amor_

_Siempre que sea tu sonrisa_

_Me llenaré con tu sonrisa radiante_

Esto me parecía un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar aun, quería seguir soñando con ella, su voz, su risa… quería todo de ella…

Ella era mi sueño, ella era mi todo, la primera mujer de la que me he enamorado. Trayendo todo el paquete completo de hombre enamorado, mariposas en mi bajo vientre, el corazón latiendo a mil veces por segundo, sonrisa de estúpido enamorado, todo el kit completo.

_Cuanto más te conozco más me palpita el corazón_

_Y sólo me limito a reírme_

_¿Y si te beso suavemente?_

_¿Podré entrar un poco más en tu corazón?_

—¿Esto es tan extraño no crees Edward?

Su voz me saco de mi lago de pensamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunte.

—A que llevamos casi medio año en la misma clase, en los mismos asientos de compañeros y jamás nos hemos dicho alguna cosa…

Eso es por mi timidez princesa, sino fuera así quizás ahora seriamos más que amigos…

_¿Será quizás lo que siento es amor?_

_Aunque todavía me siento tímido_

—Si… es extraño que… de un día para otro hablemos ¿no crees?

—Jajaja, si… —suspiro —aunque yo realmente siempre quise hablar contigo y conocerte…

Mis esperanzas subieron mucho más.

—¿De verdad? —Ella asintió. —Vaya, ya somos dos entonces, ya que yo también quería hacerlo… pero mi timidez me ata con cadenas, Bella. Soy demasiado tímido y patético… solo tengo dos amigas en todo el año…

—No eres patético Edward, eres una gran persona, no es malo ser tímido. Al contrario dice muchas cosas buenas de ti, y te hace ser… dulce…

Me dijo dulce… ¡lo oyeron!

_Espera hasta que te muestre este amor que siento,_

_Que todavía no he podido dar un paso hacia adelante_

—¿Tu lo crees?

—Jajaja, si no lo creyera no te lo diría Edward, pero si lo creo. Nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño, tú tienes control de ti mismo. No dejes que nadie te juzgue por tus apariencias si tienes o no tienes, el alma y el corazón es más importante, no todos encuentran eso en una persona, pocas las tienen y los que los tuvieron los dejaron ir por pendejos, hay que saber apreciar lo que tenemos por más pequeño que sea, es muy valioso…

Es tan hermosa…

Su forma de pensar sobre todo…

¿Razones? Tiene muchas…

De sobra, pero las expresa con su propia perspectiva.

_Juntos hacemos un amor_

_Siempre que sea tu sonrisa_

_Me llenaré con tu sonrisa radiante_

Valiente… no se deja vencer…

Corazón noble… hasta más no poder…

Divertida…

Tan… mujer…

Todo de ella era hermosa, incluyendo la forma en la que fuma, es malo lo sé, pero parece que la calma. Tiene control sobre sí misma y conciencia de lo que hace. Siempre segura de sí misma sin importarle lo que digan de ella.

_Quédate a mi lado, mírame por favor_

_Quiero estar más cerca de ti_

Segura…

Algo que yo no puedo ser.

Oh, si.

La amaba…

Con todo mi corazón…

_Quédate a mi lado, obsérvame por favor_

_Quiero verme mejor ante ti_

Sonó la campana y el ruido de esta me saco de mis pensamientos sobre ella, la mire y ella bufo sonoramente. Había que regresar a la realidad… ambos…

Me puse de pie primero, educadamente le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo gustosa y de nuevo esa escalofriante y estremecedora choque eléctrico nos recorrió con lava hirviendo en la sangre.

Éxtasis…

Fuego…

_Al principio no sabía_

_Lo que significaba el contemplar a alguien_

_Todavía no sé lo que siento, y ¿tú?_

_Te amo_

La ayude a ponerse de pie y ambos tomamos nuestras mochilas. Ella apago su cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con sus zapatillas converse para luego mirarme y sonreírme.

—Nos vemos mañana Edward… —se acerco a mí y juro que casi muero en el instante que ella beso mi mejilla.

Bajo primero que yo, yo estaba en shock y deslumbrado.

Mi mejilla hervía por su reciente beso y daba cosquillas.

Me sentía tan bien sabiendo que mañana nos veríamos de nuevo, hablaríamos y estaríamos juntos…

Aunque, me sentía un estúpido.

¿Por qué?

Porque simplemente quien saldría con alguien como yo, ella no se fijaría en mi. Pero anécdota resonó en mi cabeza:

—"_Nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño, tú tienes control de ti mismo. No dejes que nadie te juzgue por tus apariencias si tienes o no tienes, el alma y el corazón es más importante, no todos encuentran eso en una persona, pocas las tienen y los que los tuvieron los dejaron ir por pendejos, hay que saber apreciar lo que tenemos por más pequeño que sea, es muy valioso…"_

_Quédate a mi lado, obsérvame por favor_

_Aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor…_

Oh, no.

No me iba a rendir…

* * *

**Nya's, la canción que aparece en el capitulo es coreana pero se las traduje al español para que le entiendan. Es Stand By Me de SHINee. ¡Ah! Tambien la del inicio es coreana.**

**Las quiero Bambinas mías, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	5. Capitulo V

**¡Hola mis queridas Nya's!**

**De seguro querrán asesinarme por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero es que me enferme del intestino ¡y además no había internet! ¡Joder me quería pegar un tiro se los juro! **

**Lamento mucho no haberlo subido la semana pasada pero aquí está mi compromiso con ustedes espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews que es lo único que les pido mis Bambinas. También subiré los otros capítulos de mis otras dos historias la cuales tengo igualmente abandonadas por mucha cosas espero entiendan y solo le pido que se pasen por ahí Nya's.**

**Las amo Nya's, y gracias por su apoyo, no voy a defraudarlas porque esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario Bambinas. Quizá no publique las historia de acuerdo al horario pero al menos las subiré cualquier día de la semana sin faltarles.**

**En vez de un asqueroso beso una lamida en la mejilla. (Si lo sé soy asquerosa pero así soy yo)**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

**Estoy enamorada**

_Quiero beber los besos de tu boca  
Como si fueran gotas de rocío  
Y allí en el aire dibujar tu nombre  
Junto con el mío_

_Y en un acorde dulce de guitarra  
Pasear locuras en tus sentimientos  
Y en el sutil abrazo de una noche  
Sepas lo que siento_

_Que estoy enamorado/Que estoy enamorada  
Y tu amor me hace grande  
Que estoy enamorado/Que estoy enamorada  
¡Y qué bien, que bien me hace amarte!_

_**Estoy enamorada/Thalía Ft. Pedro Capo**_

Lo hice… lo hice… ¡no puedo creer que lo hice!

Maldición, me siento tan realizada y satisfecha.

¡Jooo! Si que hable con Edward Cullen, aun no me hago la idea de que estuve a unos puñeteros centímetros de el… ¡y hablando!

Oh, mierda, me siento tan bien.

—_Birds flying high you know how I feel… _— dije canturreando la canción Feeling Good de Muse mientras iba a mi casillero —_Sun in the sky you know how I feel… Reeds drifting on by you know how I feel… It's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me and I'm feeling good… _— Oh, mierda que me sentía tan malditamente bieeeen como la canción.

Abrí mi casillero sacando mis libros y guardándolos en mi mochila junto con mi encendedor favorito, el cual traía la imagen del grupo de The Runaways en rojo. Emmett me lo había obsequiado para mi cumpleaños de 16 años. Aseguro que Emmett es el único hermano mayor que te da un encendedor de marca de regalo para que enciendas tu cigarrillo, Emmy fumaba al igual que yo y era… muy liberal con esas cosas así que no me decía nada.

—_Fish in the sea you know how I feel… River running free you know how I feel… Blossom in the trees you know how I feel… It's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me… __And I'm feeling good…_

—Alguien esta alegre, ¿me quieres contar? —pregunto Jasper apoyándose a mi lado mientras sacaba mis libros y metía otros.

—Oh, Jasper. Aun no puedo creer que golpear a Lauren me llevaría directamente hablar con Edward Cullen, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?! —exclame tomándolo de la solapas y estampándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Okeeeey, pero no grites que te oigo bien Bella —miro alrededor y todos nos miraban raros —, creo que deberías dejar de llamar la atención más de una vez Bella, es realmente molesto.

—¡¿Que carajos miran idiotas?! —todos se asustaron ante mi grito y dejaron de mirarnos para hacer lo que hacían. —Así te dejan de mirar Jasper, aprende de mí.

—Me recuerdas a la canción de Bad Reputation… —murmuro Jasper riendo por las caras de los que nos estaban mirando hace unos segundos.

—¿De Joan Jett con los The Blackhearts? —El asintió. —Oh, sí. Esa canción la amo, siento como si hablara de mí.

Me miro incrédulo. —Noooo, ¿enserio? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Púdrete Withlock…

—Todavía me falta mucho, jajaja.

—Conmigo, no Jazz. —El entorno los ojos y luego se rio como si nada. —Aparte no has hablado con Alice… pedófilo… —dije lo último en un susurro, pero me oyó perfectamente.

—¡Oye! —Exclamo "indignado" —¡No soy pedófilo!

Me eche a reír en su cara.

—Si lo eres Jasper, no lo niegues, eres mayor que yo y ella. Quizás puede conversar con ella en alguna clase, no se… estoy con ella en tres clases y solo en una me siento junto a ella.

—Ugh, no lo sé Bella, me da miedo y…

—¡Por dios Jasper! ¿Te da miedo una niñita de 15 años?

—¡No eso! —Me corto pasándose las manos por su cabello rubio —Tu sabes a que me refiero Bella, ¿y qué tal si me odia? Tú conoces como me llaman a escondidas, tengo fama de mujeriego, ¡aparte la idiota de María no deja de joderme cada vez que me ve!

Suspire. —Te dije desde ese momento que no te la tiraras porque a esa vieja tú le gustas idiota. Pero nooooo, al niño le valió un cuerno lo que le diga su mejor amiga y prefirió meterse con la zorra psicópata de la escuela.

—Ya pues dramática, lo siento por no haberte hecho caso. Creo que María ya tiene la excusa perfecta para joderme. —Musito entre dientes.

—Tu se la diste pendejo, ahora déjame que ya me voy. —Le dije tomando mi mochila y cerrando mi casillero, no sin antes meter mi paquete de cigarrillos.

—Ugh, está bien nena. Nos vemos saliendo. —Beso mi mejilla y cuando me iba a girar para irme el chillido de una voz irritante me hizo reírme.

—¡Jaspiii! —chillo María corriendo desde el final del pasillo empujando a varios para pasar.

—Jajaja, suerte Jazz, jajaja. —Me burle al ver su cara de niñita asustada.

—¡No espera, no me dejes!

Me fui riendo a mi próxima clase sin importarme sus suplicas de niñita.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Me podría decir la respuesta Sta. Swan?

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Esto solo a mi me pasa por andar de pájaro volando por ahí. Pero es que no pensar en Edward Cullen y nuestra conversación me era imposible, y aun no podía creer que había yo hablado con él.

Jooo, me estoy volviendo una sentimental.

—¿Sta. Swan?

Diablos, divague de nuevo.

—Eh, si lo siento profe, estaba divagando… —respondí con las mejillas coloradas. Joder.

—¿Y se puede saber que es más importante que mi clase Sta. Swan? —pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Mierda, ¿ahora qué carajos digo?

"Oh, sí profe, estaba pensando en la conversación que tuve hace un momento con mi enamorado personal alias Edward Cullen, el cual se sienta en la parte de adelante y me está mirando ahora mismo y me parece más intrigante que su estúpida clase aburrida."

No, eso me pondría de cabeza.

—Eh… no es… —mire a Edward el cual me sonreía —nada profe… jeje, solo estaba divagando. No volverá a suceder profesor.

—Eso espero Sta. Swan, y por favor ponga atención a mi clase si no tendré que pedirle amablemente que salga de mi clase… ¿Estamos?

Diablos.

—Eh… si profesor como usted diga —sonreí inocentemente ignorando todas las miradas puestas en mi.

Mis ojos se posaron en Edward Cullen el cual me veía aun y le devolví la sonrisa con el rubor en mis mejillas. El se rio disimuladamente y se giro no sin antes darme un guiño para poner atención.

Oh, santo pacman, me había guiñado el ojo. Dios, eso fue sexi…

Sacudí mi cabeza dejando esos pensamientos lejos lejos donde cago el conejo y me concentre en escribir lo que había en el pizarrón, también lo que explicaba el profe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Eres una caca Bella, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme solo? —inquirió Jasper alzando los brazos al cielo teatralmente una vez que salí de clases y nos encontramos.

—¿Quién es el dramático ahora, Jasper?

—No me cambies de tema, fue horrible Bella, fue horrible…

—Me recuerdas al programa de Eugenio Derbez, jajaja.

—Ja-ja-ja, si muy gracioso.

—La verdad si Jasper, es muy gracioso.

—¡Que no me cambies de tema! —exclamo exasperado.

Cerré mi mano en puño y lo golpee fuertemente a la altura de su hombro.

Grito como una niñita.

—¡Auchhh! —Comencé a guardar mis cosas —¿Por qué la agresión?

—No me grites pendejo, no eres nadie para hacerlo.

—Ya okey, lo siento, pero es que no vas enserio.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tú eres el que no va enserio, ¿quién te dijo que no te metieras la zorra? ¿Eh?

Comenzó a balancear la punta de su pie por el suelo en círculos con sus manos detrás de su espalda como un niño regañado se tratara.

—Eh… tu…

—Exacto, así que no me vengas con esas burradas porque aquí yo no soy el mujeriego Jasper, perdóname pero es la verdad. Por dios, vas a cumplir los 19… ¡ya madura!

Hizo un puchero. —De acuerdo, tratare de hacerlo.

—Eso espero Jazz, ya es hora de asientes cabeza, y no me refiero a matrimonio. —el se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo. —Trata de conquistar a Alice, enamórala como el perfecto caballero sureño que eres.

Al momento que mencione lo último, alzo su barbilla e inflo el pecho, me eche a reír, Jasper se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.

—Eso hare, cambiare por ella y por ti amiga… bueno también para alejar a María, ugh…

Me estremecí de tan solo la menciono.

—Ugh, bueno caballero sureño, me despido de usted por qué debo ir por mi monstruito. —Hice una reverencia parecida a las que hacían las mujeres en el siglo XV inclinándome levemente. —Fue un placer hablar con usted.

Joder, me quería reír cuando su caballero sureño salió a flote.

—El placer es mío madame, que tenga un lindo día… —inclino su cabeza y al mismo tiempo parte de su cuerpo, fue cuando no pude evitar reír.

—Jajaja, eso fue genial, nos vemos Jazz. —Le di un abrazo y bese su mejilla.

—Hasta luego Bells. Quizás vaya más tarde a tu casa, hacerte compañía…

—Más bien a comerte mi comida —él se echo a reír —, pero sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Le hice una seña de despedida y me monte en motocicleta ante la atenta mirada de Jasper, incluyendo la de un color verde del otro lado del estacionamiento…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Hola enano, ¿qué tal tu día? —lo tome entre mis brazos y bese su suave mejilla.

—Me fue ben Belly, ¿a ti?

—Muy bien enano, muy bien —sonreí.

Rodeo mi cuello con sus manitas y me beso en la mejilla fuertemente. Parecía marcar su territorio lo cual me dio risa.

—Jajaja, vamos enano a casa.

El sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos. —Eta ben.

Nos montamos en mi motocicleta y nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez llegamos, mi móvil sonó.

—¿Hola? —respondí dejando en el suelo a Seth, el cual me tomo de la mano llevándome a la sala de juegos.

—Bells, soy Emmett.

—Ah, hola oso, ¿qué sucede?

—Hoy no llegare temprano a casa Bells, tengo una junta con unos empresarios y me será imposible llegar temprano.

Bufe. —Emmett, no fuiste hoy a la preparatoria. No te vimos en toda la sagrada mañana.

—Si lo siento Bells, pero me llamaron de la empresa y tuve que faltar. —agrego melancólicamente.

—El trabajo deberías dejarlo para luego y terminar al menos tu ultimo año Emmy, ya no pasas tanto tiempo con nosotros y Seth te extraña —le dije mirando a Seth jugar con los botones de la televisión y sus ojitos llenos de tristeza y añoranza.

—Lo siento Bells, discúlpame con Seth por no llegar temprano pero esto es importante, mañana te prometo que iré a la escuela y estaré con ustedes.

Suspire.

—No hagas promesas que luego no cumplirás, pero está bien. Le diré a Seth, y será mejor que lo cumplas porque si lo vuelvo a ver con ojos de cordero degollado de pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no te podrás sentar en una semana…

Su risa resonó del otro lado. —Si Bells, lo que tú quieras, no los defraudare. Te lo prometo hermanita, te amo a ti y a Seth, mucho a los dos.

Lagrimas querían deslizarse por mis mejillas pero me contuve.

—Sí, sí, sí, nosotros también Emmett.

—Dilo Bells, vamos dilo nena.

—No, no lo diré Emmett —gruñí.

—Vamos Bells, cántalo para mi, jajaja.

Volví a gruñir.

Solo espera que regreses Emmett, hare que te arrodilles de verdad…

—Ugh… yo también te… ugh… —respire profundamente y oí la risa de Emmett —Yo también t-te, t-te a-a…mo… ¡Sí! ¡Lo dije!

—Bien Bells…

—Oh, diablos. Yo también te amo Emmett, ¡¿feliz?! —bufe exasperada.

—Totalmente feliz, nos vemos Bells. —se burlo el engendro.

—Púdrete Emmett. —Oí su risa de nuevo y corte guardando mi móvil.

"Idiota…" pensé malhumorada.

—¿No venda veda? —me pregunto Seth con tristeza.

Maldición Emmett.

Camine hasta él y me senté a su lado tomándolo en mis brazos.

—Oh, Seth. Lo siento cariño, pero no podrá venir hoy. —le explique con el dolor en mi alma —Emmett dice que lo siente pequeño —no quería ilusionarlo pero no quería verlo triste —, el dijo que mañana estaría con nosotros, pero no quiero que te ilusiones Seth.

El asintió y jugueteo con mis dedos.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —el me miro a través de sus largas pestañas y sus ojitos se iluminaron de nuevo.

—¡Tiii! ¿Podemo ve la de Monstes Zinc.?

Me reí ligeramente al oír su forma de hablar.

—Claro que si enano, vamos a ver a Bu, a Mike y Gatito.

El salto sobre el sillón alegremente y me puse de pie para colocar la película y mientras pasaban los trailers prepare algo de pizza y helado.

El timbre de la casa sonó y mientras se calentaba la pizza fui abrir.

—¡Jasper! Qué bueno que llegas, estábamos a punto de ver una película y comer pizza con helado. —le dije y el sonrió cual niño pequeño.

—Oh, sí. Llegue en buen momento…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mierda, no podía creer lo que iba hacer en este momento. ¿Y si no creía mi mentira piadosa solo para hablar con él?

Joder, pero es que no me resisto. Y aun no puedo creer que hable con el…

Mierda, y ahí están la estúpidas maripositas gays molestándome como siempre cuando se trataba algo sobre él.

Respire profundamente, me incline tomando mi móvil de la mesita de noche escondiéndome debajo de las sabanas.

Entre a contactos y busque su nombre entre ellos hasta hallarlo. En la esquina de mi móvil marcaban las 10:34 pm, ¿estaría durmiendo?

Con el pulgar sobre el botón de llamada temblando, marque su número y coloque el móvil en mi oído oyendo el "beeeee" de que se estaba realizando la llamada.

—¿Hola?

Corte.

Me gano el pánico.

Mire mi móvil con las manos temblándome de nerviosismo, "por favor que no me devuelva la llamada, por favor que no me devuelva la llamada…" pensé dejando a un lado mi móvil.

A mí solo me pasaría por estar obsesionada por un hermoso chico nerd, un inocente ángel que no debe ser pervertido por mí. Pero maldición, lo quería para mí, lo quería a mi lado.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Joder, estoy sensible.

De pronto mi móvil sonó.

Vi la pantalla, ¡jooo!, me quería morir, santo pacman que alguna vez fuiste y seguirás siendo famoso él ¡me estaba hablando!

Oh mierda, me eche de cabeza ahora porque sabrá que soy yo la que le envié el mensaje.

Jooo, la bendita canción de The Wild One de Suzi Quatro resonaba por toda la habitación. Me encantaba esa canción pero en este momento solo me causaba más nervios y ansias. ¿Qué carajos le diría si contestaba?

"Oye soy Bella, no sé si recuerdas que unos días atrás te llego un mensaje desde mi numero, pero es cierto estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi así que espero no te importe…"

Ok no, eso sería echarme de cabeza.

No iba a contestar, no lo iba hacer…

Santo pacman, ayúdame…

Mi móvil sonó quizás como unas cuatro veces, y esas cuatro veces me mordí con fuerza el labio al punto de sangrarme, solo contenerme a gritar como una imbécil, un mal habito de hecho pero jodidamente no lo podía evitar. Creo que era más preferible que me pegara un tiro en la cabeza.

Joder, ¡¿porque era tan difícil?!

"¡Nadie te dijo que sería fácil!", me grito mi subconsciente.

"Nadie te dijo que opinaras idiota, ¡así que déjame en paz sola con mi soledad!"

¿Cuándo carajos fue que me empecé a sentir así por Edward Cullen?

¡Ni yo carajos se! Solo sé que un día por la mañana en la puñetera escuela estaba babeando por Edward Cullen y su presencia tímida e inocente, soy una maldita pervertida, sí, porque me he imaginado y fantaseado cientos de cosas haciendo con él.

Pervertida…

Pervertida…

Sí, me declaro culpable, pero es inevitable…

Me enamore de él, sonara cursi pero lo necesito como el aire que respiro, para mi es especial y… no se interesante; soy rara, lo sé, pero todo de él me parece interesante y por alguna extraña razón me atrae por como es. Quería poder abrazarlo cuando quisiera y besarlo tantas veces como pudiera, hasta hartarlo porque es imposible que yo me hartara de besar esos labios… enterrar mis dedos en su suave cabello cobrizo y tirar de el

Lo admitía joder, estaba enamorada… estúpidamente enamorada…

Perdí la noción del tiempo con mis pensamientos profundos y sin sentidos, ¿Cuántas llamadas perdidas tenía en mi móvil? No tenía ni una puñetera idea…

No me moví para averiguarlo, no quería saber, así que solo lo tome y lo deje en mi mesita de noche.

Respire profundamente una… dos tres veces, quizás más…

Me gire quedando acostada sobre mi espalda y me cubrí con la sabana hasta el borde de mis pechos.

El amor es raro… pero interesante y misterioso…

Sonreí como la idiota enamorada que era y antes de cerrar mis ojos para dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pensé en una última cosa…

Definitivamente el amor te vuelve loco…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Creo que alguien no tuvo una buena nochecita, ¿eh?

Le gruñí al idiota de Jasper y Emmett solo se echo a reír tal como la jodida hiena que era.

—Tuviste sueños mojados Belly-Bells, jajaja. —murmuro el idiota de mi hermano.

Cerré mi mano en puño y de pronto Emmett estaba sosteniéndose contra su Jeep soltando un gemido de dolor.

—¡Auchhh! Bells… —le di la mirada —Okey, me callo entonces…

—Mejor… —sonreí.

—¿Porque tan agresiva? ¿Eh? —bufe somnolienta y me apoye sobre el pecho de Emmett cerrando mis ojos.

—Por si no lo has notado imbécil de pacotilla, TENGO SUEÑO Y ESTOY CANSADA HASTA LA MADRE ¡¿Y TU ME PREGUNTAS PORQUE ESTOY AGRESIVA?!

—Ugh, bueno yo… uh, lo siento ugh,… fue una pregunta estúpida…

Emmett se echo a reír al ver el rostro de Jasper y me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Creí que no vendrías hoy Emmett, con eso de casi te das por perdido toda la semana…

Emmett bufo. —El maldito trabajo se ha puesto un poco pesado, por eso mismo he faltado.

—Yo opino que deberías dejarlo hasta al menos terminar tus estudios Emmett, o al menos este año que te queda ¿no crees?

—Yo creo que Bells tiene razón Emmett, deberías dejarlo por un tiempo o dejar la empresa a alguien por un tiempo, te está matando el trabajo Emmett. —Concordó Jasper conmigo.

—Es… es complicado chicos… —dijo rascándose la parte inferior de su nuca con el ceño fruncido tatuado en su rostro —yo creo que… lo voy a pensar chicos…

Fruncí el ceño. —Solo que piénsalo rápido… porque está en juego tus estudios… solo te queda este año y te falta la universidad. No te tardes mucho…

Asintió para después revolver mi cabello y reír como siempre.

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas que me valían un pito así que decidí adormitar en los brazos de Emmett, lo cuales me sostenían fuertemente.

Estaba a punto de babear yo creo cuando el nombre de Edward Cullen fue mencionado de los labios de Emmett el sueño se esfumo y me despabile por completo.

—¿Ese es Edward Cullen? —pregunto entre sorpresa y credulidad la voz de Emmett.

—No puede ser ese Edward Cullen… —murmuro Jasper mirando hacia algún lado detrás de mí.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué no puede ser Edward Cullen, Jasper?

El me miro a través sus largas pestañas y tenía una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Porque no lo miras por ti misma…

Fruncí el ceño confundida y me gire aun entre los brazos de Emmett, y lo que vi, creo que hizo que mi mandíbula fuera al suelo de sopetón…

Oh, dios…

Santo pacman que aun existes, ¿ese es mi Edward Cullen?

Santo pacman, no, no lo era ¡joder!

Todo su ropa simple y sencilla se esfumo dando paso a un Edward Cullen moderno y sexi, su cabello se veía más indomable que otros días y combinaba con esa playera blanca y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros rojos con azul sin abotonar debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, admito que se veía jodidamente hermoso y sexi, diablos creo que iba hacer en las bragas.

Traía unos jeans negros algo pegados logrando que su trasero jamás visible ante mis ojos (y no es como si no hubiera intentado verlo antes) se volviera pecaminoso y apetecible, sus trasero se veía perfecto, que ganas tenia de apretarlo entre mis manos y gritarles a todos que solo era mío, pero eso solo en mis sueños.

Dios, esa sonrisa… ¿torcida? Diablos, me encantaba…

De su Volvo salieron Alice y Rosalie las cuales sonreían orgullosas, pero mis males empezaron cuando el grupito de zorras se les acerco a Edward con pasos "seductores", parecían más perras en celo.

Juro que vi todo rojo y lo único que quería hacer era tomarlas por los pelos y arrastrarlas por todo el estacionamiento.

Maldición Edward, en que hora te viniste a vestir tan sexi así bebe…

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con ellas, si no con las que siguen aun…

M-I-E-R-D-A

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima Nya's, ¿qué les gustaría que ocurriera en el siguiente capítulo? Alguna idea chicas, porque yo tengo miles pero estoy abierta a nuevas ideas.**

**¿POV Edward o POV Bella? Ustedes deciden nenas.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Nya's, espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado. No tengo excusa, lo sé. No les informe y eso no fue nada bueno y educado. Pero solo les pido su comprensión y que sepan que no dejare la historia como muchas otras, no juzgo a nadie pero al menos deberían informar claro. Lo siento nya's por haberlas dejado así, volveré con las actualizaciones solo que esta vez lo hare más seguido. Les agradezco por su espera y por no haberse ido.**

**Asi que aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi chico de ojos verdes".**

**Otro dato, y tal vez mañana les suba otro por haberlas dejado así el año pasado. ¬¬**

**En vez de un asqueroso beso una lamida en la mejilla. (Si lo sé soy asquerosa pero así soy yo)**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

**Me cambiaste la vida**

_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha__  
__coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar__  
__algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo__  
__sin permiso me robaste el corazón__  
__y así sin decirnos nada__  
__con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor__Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi__  
__eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir__  
__eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti__  
__tu me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer__  
__ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel__  
__hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi y todo gracias a ti_

_**Me cambiaste la vida/Rio Roma**_

**POV Edward**

¿Celos? ¿Qué son los celos?

Los celos son la respuesta emocional más compleja y perturbadora que surge cuando una persona recibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio…

De su propiedad… suyo y de nadie más…

El problema es que esa hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello caoba de la cual yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorado… no era mía…

La sangre se me hervía de solo verla junto a alguien más del sexo masculino en alguna situación íntima. En este caso abrazos, besos o caricias.

Y lo peor fue verla en los brazos de ese tal Jasper Withlock. Lo único que pensaba era en ir hasta allá y arrancarle los brazos de un mordisco para alejarlo de ella.

Ugh, jamás había sentido esto antes. Por dios ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, y dios que aún era virgen. Aunque para muchos no son muy importantes estos dos, para mí lo eran.

La mire admirando su belleza natural sin nada de maquillaje o algún producto que arruinara su piel cremosa y pálida. Podía imaginarme lo placentero que sería tocarla con la punta de mis dedos, suave… sedosa…

Maldición que me lo he imaginado tantas veces en hacerlo. Y era totalmente vergonzoso porque siempre terminaba desnuda debajo de mí y gimiendo.

Bochornoso.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, y de solo pensar que alguien se enterara los bochornosos pensamientos que tenía hacia mi amor secreto. Y más cuando esta no tenía ninguna prenda encima.

Suspire pesadamente y continúe admirando en silencio su belleza.

Una parte de mi me hacía feliz el hecho de que supiera mi nombre y me hablara como si nada, como si no le importara que fuera un nerd con anteojos. Pero por otra parte, me sentía triste al pensar que ella nunca estaría con alguien como yo, como algo más que solo amigos.

—Ugh. —Gemí de frustración.

—¡HOLA!

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Alice, me asustaste! —exclame llevándome la mano al pecho del lado donde se encontraba mi pobre corazón. El pobre latiendo como locomotora averiada.

—Jajaja, eso fue gracioso. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Sobre qué? ¡Sobre como reanimar mi corazón!

Me miro arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Eh, no. Sobre otra cosa. Rosalie y yo pensamos que deberíamos ayudarte a conquistar a Bella, así ya no tendrás que esconderte solamente para espiarlo como un jodido acosador.

Me ruborice. —¿Parezco acosador?

Pasó su pequeña mano por sus cabellos y se echó a reír.

—Me parece que acosador se queda corto.

Mis mejillas se volvieron a encender y Alice las pellizco.

—Auchhh, eso duele Alice. —le dije acariciando el lugar donde dejo marca sus dedos.

—Es que te ves tan adorable Eddie…

Gruñí. —Que no me digas Eddie…

—Eddie…

—Mary…

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no vale! —se quejó golpeando mi hombro con su pequeña manito.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué la agresión? ¡Tú empezaste!

—Ugh… —refunfuño cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Entonces me ayudaran a conquistar a Bella? —le pregunte rascando la parte trasera de mi nuca.

—Obvius Ed, nosotras seremos tus hadas madrinas.

—Suena al estilo Alice…

—Pues si…

—Pero antes, me gustaría pedirles algo de lo que sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida… —Le dije con las manos empezando a temblarme.

—¿Asi? —Dijo —¿Y qué es?

Trague en seco.

—Ugh… eh… necesito que tú y Rosalie me hagan un… makeover…

Lo único que vi fue a Alice pegar un fuerte chillido atrayendo la atención de varios hacia nosotros. Nos miraron raros y yo solo pude ruborizarme mientras Alice seguía dando pequeños saltitos.

—¿Se puede saber porque la duende salta como todo típico duende? —pregunto la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Solo dije que necesitaba un makeover y ella…

Genial, ahora eran dos que gritaban como lunáticas atrayendo la atención de todos.

Lleve mi dedo a mi oreja donde pitaba horriblemente por el grito de ambas. Mas por el de Rosalie que me dejo sordo ya que estaba cerca de mí. Estaba pensando en que esto era una muy, muy mala idea, de la cual ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

Solo la palabra makeover me hacía estremecer de miedo, y significaba un día entero ¡de compras, compras y más compras! Juro que fui más alguien que les cargaba las bolsas que su amigo. Recuerdo haber regresado a casa con marca de bolsas en mis brazos. Fue doloroso. ¡No era nada ligero!

—Dios, este es el día más feliz de mi vida… —musito Alice llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Es el apocalipsis… —dijo Rose abrazando a Alice.

—El mejor apocalipsis… —suspiraron ambas.

Rodé los ojos y carraspee para atraer su atención.

—Oigan, estoy aquí… —hice unas señas con mis manos y ellas parpadearon despertando de sus ensoñaciones.

—Oh, sí. Ya lo olvidaba, jeje. Pero en fin, este… es el mejor día de mi vida…

—Yo creí que el mejor día de tu vida fue cuando fuiste a la semana de la moda en Paris… —le dijo Rose con gesto de duda.

—Bueno si, pero este también. Nunca que creí que Eddie Jr. nos pediría un makeover. Dios este debe ser un sueño, ¡pellízquenme!

—Bueno… —murmuro Rose encogiendo los hombros y llevando sus dedos a la piel pálida del cuello de Alice para acto seguido pellizcarle.

—¡Auchhh! ¡Rose!

—Tú dijiste, jajaja. —Se echó a reír.

—Ugh, ahora me quedara marca, ¡Rose!

Me reí también por sus berrinches y ambos la arrastramos a las siguientes clases.

.

.

.

Concentración, concentración Cullen… No mires hacia atrás, no mires hacia atrás…

Ecuaciones, si… Bella, no… Ecuaciones, si… Bella, no… Ecuaciones, si… Bella, no… Ecuaciones, no… Bella, si… Digo, al revés, ¡ugh!

Tire de mis cabellos con algo de desesperación ante la mirada incrédula de Rose. Sonríe sarcásticamente y seguí tratando de entender lo que decía el profesor sin ninguna pizca de lo que hablaba, parecía que hablaba en otro idioma.

"Es idioma algebraico, ¿qué creías?", dijo mi subconsciente.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente ante la atenta mirada de Rose.

Ella negó sonriendo y continúo anotando en su cuaderno.

Me esperaban cosas horribles saliendo de aquí no lo dudo. Oh, dios. Ya podía imaginarme lo que harían Rose y Alice conmigo, cambios de ropa, corte de cabello, zapatos, accesorios… Ugh, me estremecí.

Oí la risita de Rose a mi lado y supe que adivino lo que estaba pensando.

Refunfuñe y mire al frente sin prestar atención.

Lo que sé que decía el profesor, es que explicaba sobre algo de la formula general, que ni siquiera prestaba atención.

¿Podría ser posible que ella estuviera con Jasper?

Dios, que hervía de los celos…

Verla abrazarlo y besarlo me mataba de celos y envidia. Quería… quería… quería tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla en mi hombro al estilo hombre de las cavernas y nunca dejarla ir. Marcarla… marcarla como solo mía… de mi propiedad…

Quería tocarla… probarla, sentir sus labios sobre los míos mezclando nuestros alientos formando un nuevo y delicioso aroma. Poder tomar su cintura, abrazarla, acariciarla. Tomar su mano y poder decirlo al mundo que ella era mía y solo mía…

Mía…

—¿Me podría decir la respuesta Sta. Swan?

Bella…

Mire al profesor una vez que menciono a cierta susodicha que yo estaba profundamente enamorado y gire mi rostro al de ella.

Miro al profesor con los ojos abiertos de par en par y algo cohibida. Parece ser que se había distraído de nuevo ya que el profesor tuvo que volver a llamarla.

—¿Sta. Swan?

Sacudió su cabeza y miro al frente.

—Eh, si lo siento profe, estaba divagando…—respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas de un fuerte color rojo.

Se veía tan linda…

—¿Y se puede saber que es más importante que mi clase Sta. Swan?—le pregunto el profesor con cierta molestia en su voz.

Lo que al profesor en verdad le molestaba, era que uno no prestara atención en su clase. Qué bueno que pude disimular bien, si no estaría en el mismo interrogatorio que Bella. Completamente sofocado y rooooooojisimo…

—Eh… no es… —de pronto sus ojos vagaron hacia los míos y no me resistí en sonreírle —nada profe… jeje, solo estaba divagando. No volverá a suceder profesor.

Sonreí idiotizado.

—Eso espero Sta. Swan, y por favor ponga atención a mi clase si no tendré que pedirle amablemente que salga de mi clase… ¿Estamos?

—Eh… si profesor como usted diga—ella sonrió ignorando todas las miradas sobre ella. Pero lo que nadie podía ignorar eran sus mejillas sonrosadas hasta no más poder. Me dio por levantarme y besarle su sonrosada mejilla, pero faltaría que yo me uniera a ella en sus colores. Pero probablemente mucho mas rojizo… quizás…

Quizás por alguna clase de divinidad o demasiado deseo porque me mirara, sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los míos. Sin más le sonreí y ella la devolvió con su profundo color rojo adornando sus mejillas. Me reí quedito y sin pensarlo le guiñe el ojo para acto seguido girarme a mi lugar.

Y tarde me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Dios, ¡yo le había guiñado el ojo!

¡Dios, debí haberme visto ridículo!

Mordí mi puño ahogando un gemido de frustración, pero Rosalie lo noto y me burlo moviendo arriba y abajo sus definidas cejas.

Lloriquee internamente queriendo que la tierra me tragara.

.

.

.

Suspire profundamente mirando desde lejos a Bella montándose en su motocicleta y saliendo sobre esta del estacionamiento.

Juro que esta vez fui pasivo y no hice tan notorio mis celos.

Gracias a Rosalie, la cual me pego un fuerte manotazo en mi nuca y amenazándome con su dedo y con voz de fiera: "Mejor tranquilízate o te golpeare mas fuerte…"; y no hice más que obedecerle, hirviendo de celos en silencio y discretamente viendo a mi dulce Bella despedirse de Withlock.

De solo pensar su nombre me repugnaba.

—¿Ya te calmaste hombre de las cavernas? —me pregunto Rosalie, una vez que aleje mi mirada de Withlock.

"Si las miradas matasen…", pensé.

—Si, ya me calme… —mentí… tan mal…

—Te golpeare de nuevo —me confirmo arqueando una ceja.

—Si lo sé, y trato de evitarlo —le respondí alejándome levemente de ella.

Sonrió gustosa por mi reacción y se acerco a mí rodeándome con su brazo mientras yo temblaba ligeramente.

Rosalie era de temer.

—Te doy miedo Eddie… puedo olerlo… —murmuro divertida en mi oído.

Temblé ligeramente.

—Eh… tu-u n-no me, me das mie-e-do…—balbucee con un severo tic en el ojo. Me mordí la lengua.

—¿Seguro, Eddie?

—Eh… yo, yo n-no…

—Vamos Rose, deja de darle miedo al pobre de Edward —dijo la voz cantarina de Alice a nuestras espaldas —. Aunque admito, Eddie, es gracioso verte huir como una ratita.

Hice una mueca. —Que… que ayuda Alice…

—Bueno ya, hay que irnos —interrumpió Rosalie —. Recuerden que vamos a Port Angeles así que ahora es nunca.

—Operación: Enamorar a Bella Swan, ¡comienza! —Exclamo la voz cantarina de Alice para después pegar unos gritillos junto Rose.

Gemí audiblemente y ambas me arrastraron hacia el auto.

Más bien al coche hacia mi funeral…

Lloriquee internamente.

Las chicas enloquecieron completamente una vez que pisamos el centro comercial, bueno no, ya lo estaban cuando bajamos del auto. Me sentía abrumado, ambas tenían mucho más fuerza que yo, al menos eso yo creo eso ya que nunca les podría hacer daño por más fuerte que sea, pero solo en mis sueños me creo eso.

Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por ellas mientras a la vez parloteaban quien sabe qué rayos, al menos alguien estaba emocionado. Ellas menos yo, jamás en mi corta vida creería que podría cambiar mi look por alguien. Pero por Bella haría eso y más, yo… yo quería que ella se fijase en mí.

Suspire abrumado y ajuste mis lentes antes de que ambas me jalaran con su brutal fuerza hacia una tienda, donde comenzaba mi tormento.

Tal vez exageraba un poco.

Pero luego me di cuenta que no.

—¡Aquí podemos empezar!

La cantarina voz de Alice atrajo a varias personas, pero ella parecía inmutarse.

Quería que la tierra me tragara.

Al menos no literalmente.

—Muy bien Alice, tu ve por allá y yo ayudare a Edward a buscar jeans y pantalones de vestir. ¡Tú busca camisas, playeras y chaquetas!

—¡De acuerdo!

—Emm, por si no lo olvidan… aun estoy aquí —murmure abrumado por la grandeza de la tienda. Al parecer era la favorita de la población masculina, ya que había muchos de aquí y allá.

—Tú solo ve a los probadores y espéranos ahí —ordeno Rose —. ¡Ni pienses en escapar!

—Técnicamente chicas, podría hacerlo pero debido a que Alice tiene las llaves de mi auto no habrá forma de que pueda llegar a casa. Pero a pie me tomaría mucho tiempo así que en el bus llegaría, aunque un poco más tarde ya que la velocidad y la cantidad de los pasajeros eso nos llevara como…

—Edward, ya entendimos. Me aburriré con tu parloteo de geek, deberías de relajarte y solo decir que nosotras tenemos la razón, aunque admito que es lindo y tierno cuando tú lo dices. —Rose pellizco mis mejillas la cuales ardieron al instante. No podía evitarlo…

—Lo siento, las esperare en los vestidores…

Fui rumbo a los vestidores ajustando de nuevo mis lentes en el camino. Solo esperaba que no me obligaran a usar lentes de contacto. Eran realmente incómodos para mis ojos, luego estos se ponían rojos y no era algo agradable de ver, se hinchaban y se ponían llorosos. Creo que soy alérgico a la nueva moda.

Suspire cansado adentrándome a un vestidor, y eso que apenas comenzaba el día…

Que día…

Una vez entre al probador me senté en la pequeña silla que se encontraba a lado de un colosal espejo, arquee una ceja buscando posibilidades de porque rayos pondrían un enorme y colosal espejo. Creo que solo para aumentar el ego de nosotros los hombres.

Yo no me consideraba vanidoso, de por si no había mucho que mostrar, era desgarbado, cabello de un raro color cobrizo el cual nunca podía peinar, así que no tenía otro modo de llevarlo que a como lo tenía. De vez en cuando me echaba grandes cantidades de gomina solamente para controlarlo, pero después de eso me rendí.

Frustrado y aburrido saque mi móvil, decidí jugar un rato en lo que Ali y Rose hacían yo que sé por toda la tienda. La extraña cancioncita de los Angry Birds***** resonó en el pequeño probador que me encontraba.

Sin embargo luego de unos cinco minutos de los cuales pocos me parecieron una vez mis ojos y mente quedaron traumatizados por el juego al punto de que les gruñí a Alice y Rosalie cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta.

—Trauma psicológico con Angry Birds, Eddie. Recuerdo cuando la enana esta no quería soltar el puñetero iPhone*** **porque tenía que alcanzar todos los niveles —se echo a reir —. Juro que se veía aterradora con los ojos rojísimos y lo peor encerrada en su habitación a oscuras simplemente con el teléfono en mano, jajaja.

Reí con ella mientras una enfurruñada Alice nos observaba.

—Muy bien, ya basta de burlarse a mi costa —refunfuño haciendo un gesto con su nariz —. Eddie, primero pruébate los jeans y luego los pantalones de vestir.

—De-de acuerdo… —balbucee tomando entre mis manos 20 prendas.

Me puse de pie pero me di cuenta que ellas seguían de pie frente a mi sin siquiera moverse, incluso hasta se habían puesto a conversar.

De nuevo me dio un tic en mi ojo al pensar que ellas se quedarían mientras yo me cambiaba.

—¿Us- uste-des no-no pi-i-ien-san sa-sa-salir?

Ellas me miraron extrañas incluso arqueando sus cejas indignadas.

—No —respondieron ambas indignadas.

—Pe-pero m-me voy a… des-desnudar…

Se miraron entre sí como si fuese lo más obvio y nada raro en el mundo.

—¿Y…?

Trague en seco y así que decidí voltearme.

—Eddie, no es como si no te hayamos visto desnudo o algo así —dijo Alice colgando en los percheros prendas de camisas, chaquetas y playeras.

Estaba abrumado.

¡Eso había sido cuando solo éramos unos niños!

Igualmente mi cuerpo me traiciono y me sonroje.

—Pe… pero e-eso fue cu-u-ando e-eraaamos u-unos ni-niños…

—Ya cállate Cullen y pruébatelos, no me hagas hacerlo yo misma.

La amenaza de Rosalie me calo en lo más profundo de mi ser y vergüenza, incluyendo mi pobre cordura. Si así tengo amigas para que quiero enemigos.

Así que así pase los próximos tres minutos con la mirada de las chicas en mí mientras me desnudaba lentamente hasta quedar en mis bóxers. Hubiera sido vergonzoso si me hubiera colocado trusas***** en vez de bóxers.

—¡Oye Cullen! —de pronto pegue un pequeño salto cuando la mano de Rose apretó mi trasero —Tienes un buen trasero.

Me sonroje de nuevo.

No era algo que te decían todos los días.

Y menos me tocaban mi trasero.

—Vaya Eddie, el cuerpo que te tenias escondidito. Si no fuera porque te veo como mi hermano mayor saldría contigo —dijo Alice picándome el abdomen.

—Eh… yo-yo no… ten-tengo cu-cuer-po…

—Claro que si Eddie, mírate al espejo.

Gire hacia el enorme y colosal espejo, fue cuando me fije lo que jamás crei que podría tener.

Admitía que me veía… bien…

Mis brazos se veían bien formados y fuerte, incluso llegaba a divisar unas cuantas venas. Tenía pectorales, pero no exagerados, y mi abdomen era plano pero se llegaban a divisar unos cuadritos y una "v" en mi parte baja del abdomen.

"Increíble…", fue lo único que pude pensar.

—Whoooaa…

—Uy, si. Más que whoooaa Eddie.

—Maldita Bella, la estoy comenzando a envidiar —gruño Rosalie en broma.

Me rei unos segundos después, luego seguí ante las ordenes de ambas para seguir probándome la ropa. Dolían las yemas de mis dedos de tanto abrochar y desabrochar los botones.

Solo esperaba que el día llegara a su fin.

.

.

.

Quizás luego de unas… 4 HORAS, al fin pude sentarme a comer y beber.

Rayos y tormentas que tenía sed.

Luego de eso me obligaron a entrar a una peluquería, donde me obligaron a permanecer con los ojos cerrados hasta que terminaran con mi cabello. Solo sentía los mechones caer por mi espalda y hombros y en silencio les decía "Adiós cabello".

Exagerado lo sé, pero era mi cabello.

Admito que me gusto como quedo. Incluso parecía brillar.

Solo que no fue gracioso cuando Emmanuel se me insinuó después del corte.

Por todos los cielos, ¡no era gay!

Lo tenía muy claro cuando me dijo si cambiaba al respecto sobre mi sexualidad que lo llamara.

Bastante claro lo tenía, muchas gracias.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de solo pensar en tenerlo cerca.

Obviamente yo tuve que llevar todo simplemente porque era el hombre y eran mis compras. Llegue completamente empapado de sudor a casa, pero eso no le basto a Rosalie para considerarme "sexi".

Rodé los ojos.

Las chicas se fueron al cabo de una hora después de ayudarme a escoger la ropa de mañana, Alice seguía entercada que usara lentes de contacto pero no me deje ganar, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue comprarme unos lentes a la moda. Se despidieron de mí y mi madre, y Rosalie no le importo darme un último apretón a mi trasero diciendo que "tenía un buen y formado trasero".

Nunca me había sentido lo más avergonzado y alagado en mi vida.

Subí a mi habitación, pero solo de entrar en esa lloriquee al ver todas las bolsas cubriendo cada parte de mi cuarto.

—Quiero morir…

Me tarde otra hora en acomodar la ropa en los percheros y cajones.

Después de eso me fui a duchar y luego a la cama.

Mire el reloj, este marcaba las 10:33 pm.

¿Estaría ella durmiendo ya?

Acaricie mi adolorido cuello con la palma de mi mano, me sentía terriblemente cansado. Quien no cuando tienes a dos alocadas amigas y una de ellas tenia ahora la fascinación de tocarme el trasero. Aunque eso no me impedía pensar en ella.

En su bello rostro en forma de corazón, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate en los cuales me perdía fácilmente de solo mirarla. Esos labios carnosos y rojos como la Baya Meloc*****, suaves, dulces y rosados…

Bella era mi Baya Meloc…

Jesús, María y José, ella era tan hermosa que dolía.

Sonreí al imaginarla con su bello rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, pronto los ojos comenzaron a pesarme.

Sueño.

Mucho sueño.

Cuando de pronto la canción de "Wanted Dead or Live" de Bon Jovi resonó por toda la habitación levantándome de sopetón.

Era de mi teléfono.

Lo tome temblando ligeramente por el susto y respondí.

—¿Hola?

Nadie contesto pero era por el hecho de que habían cortado unos segundos después de haber contestado.

Yo creo que ni siquiera habían pasado tres segundos.

Desbloquee mi teléfono buscando el número del que habían llamado.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era ella…

Era la chica que me enviaba mensajes…

La chica desconocida de la cual según estaba enamorada de mí…

Trague en seco.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba devolviendo la llamada.

Y obviamente ni siquiera las tres más que hice.

Frustrado bloquee mi teléfono dejándolo en mi mesita de noche, frustrado por no saber quién era.

También tenía la posibilidad de que fuera una broma.

Gruñí y me gire hacia un lado para descansar.

No tarde mucho en caer, pero con preguntas en mi cabeza sobre lo que mañana podría pasar, quien rayos era la chica, y sobre que podría pensar ahora Bella sobre mí.

Mi dulce y hermosa Bella…

* * *

**Angry Birds*: Angry**** Birds ****(en****español****:**_**Pájaros Furiosos**_**) es un ****Videojuego****creado en 2009 por la empresa****finlandesa****Rovio Mobile****. Desde entonces, el juego ha sido adaptado a dispositivos de****pantalla táctil****, como los basados en****Maemo****,****iOS****,****Symbian****,****Java****y****Android****.**

**iPhone:* ****E****s una línea de****teléfonos inteligentes****diseñado y comercializado por****Apple Inc****. Ejecuta el****iOS****sistema operativo móvil, antes conocido como "iPhone OS" hasta mediados de 2010.**

**Trusas*: Eh, aquí en mi país les decimos "trusas" a los calzones de hombres.**

**Baya Meloc*: La Baya Meloc es un tipo de cura para el envenenamiento de los Pokemon. Es dulce, tierna, rica y delicada. Esta baya es pequeña de un tamaño de 4 cm. Crece cada 12 horas con 3 horas de etapa y su cosecha es de 2 o de 5 Bayas Meloc. **

**Un dato interesante chicas en esto, nuestra dulce (notese el sarcasmo) Tanya aparecerá en esta historia, al igual que su seguito de zorras. Créanme que no será nada fácil para nuestra Bellita, meno para el pobre Edward.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Waa, no tengo excusas nya´s, así que si quieren torturarme por la espera, estoy dispuesta a que me dejen. Soy mala, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, les tengo una oferta, las primera diez que me dejen un comentario, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran saber sobre lo que pueda pasar en un futuro en la historia, ¿vale? Las quiero por el hecho de esperarme estos meses. No lo merezco, pero como les repito no pienso detener esta historia hasta que diga FIN.**

**Lo de las preguntas, les responderé una vez que estén las diez personas. **

**Otro dato, jeje, querrán matarme, pero tampoco publique porque se me perdió la cuenta y andaba triste, pues… mi relación con un chico fallo, asi que, el era mi inspiración para estar aquí y publicar mis historias. Ustedes son muy importantes y por eso hago este esfuerzo. n.n'**

**En vez de un asqueroso beso una lamida en la mejilla. (Si lo sé soy asquerosa pero así soy yo)**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet**

_I want to, I want be someone else or I'll explode._

_Floating upon the surface for the birds?, the birds?, the birds?_

_You want me, well fuckin come and find me._

_I'll be waiting, with a gun and a pack of sandwiches and nothing, nothing, nothing._

_Nothing._

_You want me, well come on and break the door down._

_You want me, well fucking come on and break the door down._

_I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_**Radiohead/Romeo &Juliet**_

**POV Bella**

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría para correr y arrancarle las extensiones a esa perra antes de que los brazos de mi hermano y mejor amigo me atraparan?

De acuerdo a mi análisis mental.

Sería nulo.

Extensiones: Cero.

Mierda.

¿Estaba celosa? Jesús, eso era corto. Estaba que hervía por correr hasta Edward y marcar mi territorio. Aun así si tendría que violarlo en el estacionamiento sobre su auto.

Bueno, no sería nada bueno hacerlo en medio del estacionamiento.

Prefería secuestrarlo y hacerlo en la seguridad de mi habitación.

Bueno, no tampoco.

Pero es que, ¡arrgg!

No quería a la idiota y descerebrada de Tanya cerca de él.

Gruñí audiblemente a mi hermano que reíaobservándome como le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Tanya Denali. Qué más quisiera que pasara eso.

Oh, santo y poderoso pacman, ¿qué diablos debía hacer?

No entendía porque hasta ahora había decidido cambiar su atuendo. ¡Incluso cambio sus lentes por unos modernos!

Yo quería al otro Edward, al Edward tímido que usaba sencillos pantalones con tirantes, camisas a cuadros, corbata y de vez en cuando, se peinaba el cabello con gomina. Admitía que se veía hermoso tal como era, pero lo era aúnmás como era el mismo.

Para mi suerte, la campana sonó y el grupito de zorras con fastidio se dio lavuelta adentrándose al instituto. Sabía que no se rendirían tan fáciles.

Por alguna arte de la divinación o que se yo, mire a donde él se encontraba, y para mi sorpresa, el me miraba fijamente. Solo fueron quizás menos de cinco segundos, cuando su pequeña y enana amiga se acercó a su oído susurrando algo y avanzar junto a Rosalie. Volvió su vista a la mía sonriendo torcidamente.

Con una media sonrisa se la devolví, suspire con decepción y seguí a mi mejor amigo y hermano a la primera clase.

No me esperaba esto.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa Belly-Bo? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Pregunto mi oso-hermano con la boca medio llena comida—. ¿Acaso no te agrado ver a Eddie Cullen y sus pantalones apretados?—inquirió con picardía en sus ojos.

Cerré mi locker una vez que saque mis libros girando a mi enorme hermano.

—Eh, no es nada. Estoy bien, es solo que… no puedo evitar cuestionar, ¿porque el cambio tan repentino en su ropa?

—Yo que voy a saber Belly-Bo, pero lo que si se, es que su amiga rubia es sexi.

Rodé los ojos y camine con mi hermano por los pasillos.

Jasper, ni sus luces.

—¡Ba! Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared.

—Pero admite que soy sexi Belly-Bells —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Si Emmett, eres sexi —mentí rodando los ojos.

—Lo único que te podría decir Bells, es que tal vez lo haya hecho por alguna razón… aunque tambiénpodría ser por alguien.

Baje la cabeza tristemente pensando en lo último. No podía evitar que él se enamorara de alguien más. Por mucho que yo lo amara.

Santo pacman, estaba en un dilema.

—Gracias, Emmett. Eso me hace sentir mejor —rezongue con sarcasmo.

Mi corazóndolió.

Y mucho.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez, mi corazón supo que era para él, mi amor, mi alma y cuerpo también. Quizás exagero, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía. ¡Por dios!

Me apoye sobre los casilleros dejando vagar mi mente en mis profundos y melancólicos pensamientos sobre Edward con otra chica. Dolía…

Pero era la realidad, y en algún momento había que aceptarla. Solo que me estaba costando en este momento aceptarla.

De pronto, un Jasper totalmente despeinado y sudando, corría desde el final del pasillo hacia nosotros gritando: "¡Fuera de mi camino!" o "¡Hazte un lado! ¡¿Qué no ves?!"

Yo creo que no nos vio, ya que paso a mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero alcance a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y detenerlo. Aunque elseguía corriendo pero mi cuerpo estaba inclinado, lo detenía.

—Haber, haber, para tu tren —dije al ver que no se detenía—. ¿Por qué la prisa Jazz?

—¡Ugh! Espera, ¿qué? Oh, Bella, aquí estas.

Arquee una ceja.

—Umm… si, aquí estoy.

—Bella, te agradecería que me ayudaras en estos momentos, te lo suplico, si no te juro que en este momento me pegó un tiro —lucia alterado y… ¿aterrado?

—Primero dime, ¿qué carajos paso?

Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro con prisa.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos a otro lado? Aquí… no me siento seguro… —sus ojos color gris vagaban de mí hacia el final del pasillo. Con insistencia.

—Nah, aquí estoy cómoda. Así que dime.

Bufo sonoramente y por último, miro al final del pasillo un largo tiempo meditando algo, hasta que se giró hacia mí.

Pero nunca me imaginé que lo hizo para hacer lo que iba hacer.

—Sé que luego me golpearas pero también me lo agradecerás…

—¿De qué diablos ha…? ¡Jasper! —y sin más, me tomo como un jodido saco de patatas colocándome sobre su hombro.

—¡Yo sé que me perdonaras!

—¡Jasper Thomas Withlock! ¡Bájame ahora, o te juro que amanecerás colgado sobre un árbol!

Todos los presentes por ahí nos veían entre risas y otros con el ceño fruncido.

Pero sinceramente, no estaba en mis cabales para pensar en lo vergonzoso que podría ser.

—¡Maldición, Jasper! —grite colerizada golpeando su trasero y espalda.

—Si tan solo mantuvieras la calma, ya hubiéramos ¡llegado! —me devolvió sosteniendo con más fuerza mis piernas.

—¡Veras Jasper Withlock cuando me sueltes!

—¡Cállate por un momento mujer!

—¡Cállatetú, idiota!

Golpee con más fuerza su trasero pero de nada sirvió, sin embargo no me rendí.

Juro que todo la sangre subió a mis mejillas en el momento que mi rostro giro a la derecha, y lo que vi fueron los ojos de mi Edward con la confusión gravada en ellos.

Mierda.

—¡Aghh! ¡Bájame!

—¡Solo cállate!

—¡Maldición, Jasper!

Me sostuve de una pared con fuerza y a la vez Jasper tiraba de mis piernas.

—¡Suéltate, carajo!

Negué frenética sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

—¡No!

—¡Argg, Bella! —gruño tirando con más fuerza.

De pronto, me solté de sopetón cuando los dedos de Jasper fueron directos a mis axilas provocándome cosquillas. Reí a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, dándole manotazos de paso.

—¡Jajaja, ya basta! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quiere violar, auxilio!

Muchos chicos me miraron raros y como tan madura que soy, les saque la lengua para después seguir gritando como posesa un millón y una maldición a Jasper.

Jodido risitos de oro todo mamado.

—Morirás cuando me bajes, ¿lo sabes verdad? —musite respirando pesadamente.

Lo escuche tragar en seco.

—Sí, lo sé. Me atendré a las consecuencias después, pero tienes que ayudarme.

Bufe sonoramente. —¿Y por quéhabría yo de ayudarte?

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que lo harás, aunque sé que luego me las cobraras.

Me eche a reír. —Jajaja, me conoces bien.

Coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, como si estuviera disfrutando del paseo.

Realmente lo hacía.

Oh santo pacman, esperaba que Edward no malpensara las cosas.

—¡Belly-bells! ¡Jazz! ¡Espérenme!

Desde mi postura —ósea al revés—podía observar a la enorme bola de testosterona de Emmett correr hacia nosotros.

Era mi imaginación, ¿o es que el suelo temblaba?

—¡Emmett! Bájame de aquí —le ordene con voz maligna. Esa de la cual a Emmett le tenía miedo.

—E-eh, si Belly-Bells —se acerco a nosotros y desde abajo observe como tomaba del cuello a Jasper deteniéndolo de su caminata.

—Emmett, suéltame, tengo que hablar con Bella.

—Pero Belly me ordeno que la bajara, y si no lo hago, ella se molestara con vos.

Me reí de su carita intimidada.

—Por dios, Emmett. Eres mayor que ella, ¡y más fuerte! Ella debería tenerte miedo no tu a ella.

Con mis dedos tome parte de la piel de Jasper de su pierna y pellizque fuertemente.

—¡Auchh!

—Sigue jodiendo Jasper, solo que esta vez será peor. Ahora bájame Emmett.

Mi enorme hermano-oso me tomo de los brazos de Jasper y me coloco en el suelo.

—Ahora si Jasper —tome mi bolso y lo mire—. Corre.

Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria de la mía.

Yo simplemente hice un ademan de correr hacia él para asustarlo.

Y así fue.

Suspire con satisfacción y mire a mi hermano.

—Tú si sabes cómo dar miedo hermanita —no estaba preguntando, me lo estaba afirmando.

—Jajaja, oh sí.

El negó riendo y caminamos hacia la cafetería.

Entre bromas llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y esperamos a ver si llegaba Jasper. Lo dudaba realmente, así que sabía que tenía que darme un caramelo para contentarme, sino lo mandaba por un tubo.

Emmett fue por nuestra comida, así que tuve que quedarme a esperar, sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que venía ahora.

De pronto entraron Alice, Rosalie y… Edward.

Todos giraron como en las típicas y estúpidaspelículas, en la que el chico del que fue nerd ahora era sexi. El grupito de Tanya, ahora se fijaba en el que era el amor de vida.

Cliché.

Ya lo tenían en la mira, y entre ellas se cuchicheaban cosas sin dejar de mirar a Edward como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Un trozo de carne asado y listo para ser comido y probado.

Oh, Dios.

Se veía tan hermoso, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Mi sonrisa, esa que debería ser mía.

Suspire y lo mire avanzar hasta su mesa para sentarse junto Alice y Rosalie.

Sentía envidia. Ellas podían estar junto a él, yo lo tenía tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez.

Quizás… solo quizás, el estaba enamorado de alguien. Quizás por eso decidió cambiar su aspecto.

Suspire desilusionada, admito que se veía… bien con su… nuevo cambio, pero añoraba el que era antes. Ahora parece ser todo un rompecorazones, dispuesto a conseguir un montón de citas. A enamorar a muchas.

Volví a suspirar.

Lo mire una vez más, el ya se encontraba sentado en su asiento, en medio de ellas dos riendo por lo que decía una de ellas.

Empuñe las manos cuando el grupito de Tanya se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, caminando con ese exagerado movimiento de caderas. Daba nauseas. Al menos a mí.

Decidí que lo mejor no era entrometerme, así que ignore todo lo que sucedíadándoles la espalda.

—Listo, aquí está tu pedazote de pizza, una hamburguesa para los dos y tu soda —dijo Emmett colocando la bandeja frente a nosotros.

—Gracias Emmy —respondí relajando mis puños.

—No hay problema, y ahora si Bells, ¡a tragar se ha dicho!

Sonreí y ataque mi comida como si me tratara de un depredador en caza.

—Se nota que tenias hambre—se burlo mi hermano.

—Cállate —masculle tomando un pedazo de pizza.

El se echo a reír y continúo comiendo.

A los 10 minutos quizás, llego Jasper.

Lo mire con una ceja arqueada.

—Hasta que haces tus luces risitos —se burlo Emmett.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Bella…

Fruncí el ceño, así que decidí hacerme la tonta.

Yo no olvido las cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte estúpidamente.

—¿Por lo que paso hace un momento? —soltó mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

Eso sin embargo seria genial.

Yo sabía que pensaba, que yo no lo dejaría pasar así como así, pero mi trabajo era que olvidara lo sucedido y así apuñalarlo por la espalda en el momento menos indicado.

Claro, lo olvidaría si me diera chocolate, pero es másdulce y chocolatina la venganza.

—¡Nah! No te preocupes, —inquirí restándole importancia con mi mano— todo está bien—agregué sonriendo falsamente.

El estúpido de lo creyó.

—Por cierto Bells, —Jazz metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo buscando algo y al sacarla sentí que todo desapareció a mi alrededor—te traje un chocolate para que no-.

—¡CHOCOLATE! —me lance contra el cayendo al suelo tomando el chocolate entre mis manos como el mejor premio de mi vida—. ¡MIO! —y hui de allí.

Corrí hasta la parte de atrás donde había unos bancos y me senté ahí sacando mi chocolate de mi bolsillo.

Oh dios, era de Hersey.

Y con nuez.

Me sentí morir.

Maldito Jasper, ugh, de la que se salvo.

Abrí rápidamente la envoltura, mirando el chocolate en todo su esplendor chocolatoso. Creo que hasta se me caía la baba.

—¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate, verdad?

Di un pequeño grito cayendo de culo al suelo y con mis manos aferradas fuertemente a mi chocolate.

Se me salió un siseo tipo gato y la persona que se encontraba frente a mi comenzó a reír. Me di cuenta quien era.

Edward-Sexi-Cullen.

FuckYeah.

—Jeje… s-si me g-u-usta mu-mucho el chocolate… —balbucee estúpidamente.

Jodeeeeer, se veía tan hermoso del modo que estaba frente a mí. Pero sinceramente, era demasiado para mí. Me estaba asfixiando. No era el Edward del que estaba acostumbrada.

"Respira Bella, no olvides respirar…"

Actúa desinteresada.

—Emm… si me gusta mucho…

El sonrió en respuesta.

Creo que se me cayeron las bragas.

"No nonono, ¡no! Resiste Bella, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?"

—¿Me puedo sentar? Claro, sino te molesta.

"Bueno… que se siente, no hará daño…"

—Em… sí, claro. No hay problema —dije lo últimomás para mí misma que para él. Pero pareció no notarlo.

Mejor para mí, ya era suficiente con que me mareara con su presencia.

Me sentía molesta, no sabía cuál era necesidad de cambia su aspecto. El era hermoso como era antes, tal y como es. Quizás quería ser como el grupo de los "populares" como le decían aquí. Era algo realmente estúpido. No veía el porqué de ser así, simplemente se juntaban para decir estupideces, asistir a fiestas y una que otra jodida cosa.

Si lo fuera, definitivamente me sentiría decepcionada. Pero no era quien para juzgar, si eso era lo que quería, bien por él.

Suspire pesadamente y él me miro ceñudo.

—¿Sabes algo? —Negué en respuesta—. Daria lo que fuera para saber lo que piensas…

Sentí mi rostro mi ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y toque mis mejillas con mis manos para enfriarlas. Las tenía frías.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte curiosa.

No podía creer que fuera simplemente para verme.

—Pues… pasaba por aquí… —pareció pensar bastante su respuesta, le tomo 10 segundos responderme. Si, los conté, ¿tenía algo de malo?

Obsesión sería una buena respuesta.

Okey, lo aceptaba.

—¿Qué es lo que aceptas?

Aghh, yo y mi boca como siempre.

Malditos pensamientos y boca traicionera.

—Eh… que acepto que… que me gusta el chocolate…

Arqueo una de sus cejas para luego echarse a reir.

—Jajaja, creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso —me respondió sosteniendo su estomago con fuerza.

—¡Oye! No te burles, era chocolate, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué solo lo mirara y él se lo comiera? ¡Es cocholate!

El se echo a reír con más fuerza, mientras tanto, no pude evitar observar como unos pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban sus cobrizos cabellos, pude notar como tenia algunos reflejos dorados, y sus ojos se veían más verdes de lo usual.

Era tan hermoso…

En cualquier momento iba a explotar de tanta belleza.

De pronto recordé y gruñí para luego levantarme y alejarme de ahí.

No debía hablar con él.

No debía.

No debía.

No debía.

—¡Bella! —Apresure el paso ignorando sus gritos—. ¡Bella, espera!

Gruñí con fuerza y detuve mis pasos sintiendo a mi espalda los suyos aproximándose a mí.

—Bella, ¿acaso… acaso dije algo malo?

Me contuve a rodar los ojos por la gran ironía en sus palabras, así que con los dientes apretados, respondí—: No, no dijiste nada malo.

El rasco la parte de atrás con su mano gravemente confundido. Trate de evitar mirar sus movimientos pero era inevitable, me preguntaba que se sentiría tocar su cabello.

Sacudí mi cabeza negándome a mis instintos.

— ¿En-en-tonces…? —pregunto balbuceando y con nerviosismo en el tono de su voz.

De pronto… recordé la primera vez que lo conocí…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era un lunes por la mañana, primer día._

_Sí, mi primer día y llegaba con retraso de ¡33 minutos!_

_Me sentía furiosa por culpa del idiota de Emmett, se quedo dormido y por su culpa llegaba malditamente tarde._

_Aunque sabía que luego la iba a pagar._

_Gruñí con exasperación y corrí por los pasillos para llegar a mi aula._

_Mi segundo semestre y llegaba tarde._

_A la Green Lantern__*** **__con "T" mayúscula._

_Corrí como alma que lleva el puto diablo hasta que llegue a la condenada aula, sentía que me hacía cada vez más pequeñita cuando toque la puerta y unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta._

_Mierda, el profe cagaba de miedo._

—_¿Se le ofrece algo señorita…?_

—_Swan —añadí rápidamente—, Bella Swan. Disculpe mi retraso, pero tuve un inconveniente…_

—_No me importa cuál sea el problema que la haya retrasado Srta. Swan, su deber es llegar temprano a mi clase, y no porque sea el primer día deba yo de…_

_Ahí… exactamente ahí… deje de oír que diablos me decía…_

_Mi atención solamente se fijó por detrás de su hombro en la última fila la última mesa del laboratorio._

_Sus ojos se toparon con los míos mirando con curiosidad y la vez… ¿fascinación?_

_Mas fascinación sentía yo al ver esos orbes color verde esmeralda a través de esos lentes mirarme fijamente con una pizca de timidez._

_Dios… era lo más tierno y hermoso que mis ojos habían visto…_

_Un calor inundo mi pecho al ver que se sonrojaba con timidez para después girar su vista a su libro._

_Sentí una decepción por el hecho de que me privo de ver esos orbes tan hermosos._

_Le di una rápida mirada a su cuerpo._

_Traía jeans oscuros, converse negras, camisa a cuadros color verde con unos tirantes en negro. Sus cabellos con gomina hacia atrás. Aunque realmente no ayudaba mucho ya que se levantaba un poco su cabello._

_Todo un ángel, tan bello, inocente y puro._

_Al menos así me pareció verlo._

_Yo lo veía así._

_Todo un nerd…_

_Ahora sabia cuanto me gustaban los nerds._

_Sonreí y mire al profesor exactamente cuándo dejo su sermón a un lado e hizo un ademan para que pasara._

_Sentí la suerte de mi lado al mirar que el único asiento vacío era junto a él._

_No pude evitar suspirar y camine con rapidez hasta el final del salón._

_Sin dejar de mirarlo, me senté a su lado incluso aun sin perder de vista su rostro ahora concentrado por su libro. O al menos eso parecía._

_Tenía unas tremendas ganas de gritarle y decirle que me mirara como yo lo hacía con él, pero en ningún momento lo hizo lo cual me decepciono profundamente._

_Supe en ese momento que iba a ser un año difícil._

_Lo que esperaba del que seguía de este._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—No eres tu Edward, soy yo —di un suspiro. —Solo estoy pasando por algo… difícil…

Sus ojos expresaban entendimiento y compresión.

—Tal vez… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, jeje.

Sonreí sin gracia por sus palabras.

Qué ironía la vida.

Más bien la situación.

—No lo entenderías Edward —vi decepción en sus ojos por mi rechazo. Era lo mejor.

Me dolía a mi más que a él.

—Supongo que tienes razón, las cosas pasan por una razón, ya sea problema porque los problemas son problemas y estos hay que enfrentarlos con la frente en alto, buscar la solución…

—Edward, estas divagando.

El se sonrojo y me eche a reír con fuerza.

Parecía que se le iba a acabar el aire.

—Lo siento —me sonrió torcidamente, de pronto sentí que se me cortaba el aire.

—¡Eddie!

Mi cuerpo se tenso al oír esa voz chillante a lo lejos. Ambos volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz de… Tanya.

Ella venia hacia nosotros con seguito de zorras detrás de ella.

Sonreí maliciosa al ver la cara de Lauren al darse cuenta que a donde venia ella, estaba yo…

—Umm, h-hola Tanya… —balbuceo con nerviosismo Edward.

No era hora de pensar en lo lindo que se veía.

—Hola Edward —musito con voz "seductora". Parecía perro medio muerto.

Reí con ganas.

—¿De qué te ríes Swan? —farfullo con voz irritada y añiñada.

—De ti Denali, pareces perro medio muerto. Creo que ni logras parársela a alguien con tu voz.

Su rostro se torno rojo de la furia.

Mire a Edward y parecía querer reírse pero se contuvo ocultándolo con una fingida tos.

— ¿Tú que sabes Swan?, apuesto que aun sigues siendo virgen —ella y Stanley rieron, Lauren solo me miro pero en sus ojos tenían grabado la diversión de sus palabras.

—Tal vez sea virgen Tanya, pero al menos no tengo fama de PUTA en toda la palabra por la escuela. A mí no me encontraron con el Subdirector en media faena con tal de que me subieran en calificaciones, yo no tengo cerebro de pistacho Tanya, yo pienso con la cabeza no con la vagina.

La furia fluía en sus ojos azules, así que dio la vuelta y se marcho meneando las caderas exageradamente. Y cuando digo exageradamente, exageradamente.

No sabía si reírme o vomitar.

— ¿E-e-res vir-virgen?

La voz de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos.

Mierda y más mierda.

¿Por qué… pregunto eso?

Dios, no lo mires a los ojos, no los mires a los ojos…

Fuck.

* * *

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	8. Chapter VIII

— **¡Horca, horca, horca!**

— **Raven, la corte te acusa de no actualizar "Mi chico de ojos verdes" desde hace meses. ¿Cómo te declaras?**

— **Culpable, señor ****—Raven baja la cabeza culpablemente mientras el público vocera "¡Horca, horca, horca!".**

— **Se declara culpable a la señorita Raven por no actualizar desde hace meses. Su penitencia será la horca frente a sus demandantes. ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN!**

* * *

***Se asoma tímidamente Raven ante sus lectoras con las manos atrás y rostro culpable***

**Aitts, me siento una perra por no haber publicado, lo siento mucho chicas. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. La verdad tengo excusas para mi retraso, pero no se las diré al menos aquí (sino hasta abajo X3). Si lo sé, soy una sinvergüenza, pero bueno, les dejo para que lean. Nos vemos hasta abajito. **

**Por ti**

_Yo he peleado con cocodrilos, me he balanceado sobre__  
__un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos;__  
__Le he dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo,__  
__he cruzado cien laberintos y nunca me confundo;__  
__respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas,__  
__soy a prueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca;__  
__mi creatividad vuela como los aviones,__  
__puedo construir un cerebro sin usar las instrucciones;__  
__hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios,__  
__tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario;__  
__tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro,__  
__puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro,__  
__soy inmune a la muerte,__  
__no necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte;__  
__ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque porque tengo__  
__más cuentos que contarte que García Márquez.__  
_

_Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti,__  
__es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mi;__  
__soy todo lo que soy porque tú eres todo lo que quiero.__  
__Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti,__  
__es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mi;__  
__soy todo lo que soy porque tú eres todo lo que quiero._

_**Calle 13/Por ti**_

**POV Edward**

Oh… la extraño mucho…

Suspire cansino y me acurruque entre las sabanas y almohadas adormilado.

Me imagine que era ella a quien estrechaba entre mis brazos. Estaba solo en casa, ya que mis padres fueron a una comida entre doctores y como es sábado.

Ugh, es aburrido ser hijo único.

¿Qué seria tener un hermano?

Me levante y tome mi guitarra apoyándola sobre mi rodilla y coloque mi mano y dedos en el mástil de la guitarra antes de comenzar a tocar los primeros acordes.

Esta canción la conocía y me la sabia de memoria desde que vi por primera vez a Bella.

Siempre tenía una vaga esperanza de que algún día se la dedicare solo a ella. Pero a este paso sentía que poco a poco esta se desvanecía.

— Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres, —suspire y seguí tocando imaginándola frente a mi— mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres, —tan hermosa…— tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes —tan esplendorosa…— Eres… cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres, —eso era ella, siempre lo era— lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy… —ojala fuera todo tan fácil— Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres — Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe —ella era todo para mi, ella era mi salvación para la agonía en que vivía todos los días al no tenerla junto a mí. Mi esperanza de vida y de poder seguir adelante… mi fe… ella era mi todo… —. Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy, el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día, el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy. —Haría todo por ella…— Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres, cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres…

— Que hermoso mi amor…

Me di la vuelta y mi madre se encontraba apoya contra la puerta semi cerrada.

No tenía idea de en qué momento había llegado a casa, o cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —pregunte avergonzado.

— Por supuesto mi vida… tocaste hermoso…

Me sonroje. — Gracias mamá.

— ¿Y quién es la chica?

Abrí los ojos.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué, bebe? A mí no me engañas, yo se que es una chica que te tiene enamorado. Así que no me mientas amor.

Uh… ¿Por qué las madres siempre sabían todo lo que les pasaba a sus hijos?

¿Instinto de madre?

Suspire cansino y mire a mi dulce madre.

— Si, madre —sonreí—. Es una hermosa chica que me tiene así…

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! —Aplaudió alegre—. ¿Me dirás quién es?

— ¡Madre! —exclame.

— Ya soltaste la sopa bebe, ¡no me puedes dejar así!

Me eche a reír. — Pues te quedaras así madre, nada saldrá de esta boca.

— No es justo Edward.

— Nadie dijo que lo fuera —rei.

— Lo sabré de todas formas, Edward Anthony Cullen. Como que me llamo Esmeralda Cullen —amenazó apuntandome con su fino dedo.

Rei con fuerza y se levanto 'indignada' para salir por la puerta. Deje la guitarra a un lado de la cama y me recoste de nuevo colocando mis lentes en mi mesita de noche.

Oh, Bella...¿Que estarías haciendo en estos momentos?

Suspire una vez mas y cerré los ojos.

Mi dedo índice fue hacia mi labio inferior, donde se encontraba la cicatriz por el golpe que me propinaron contra un casillero, el grupo de Mike. Jamás podría desaparecer esta cicatriz que era para mí un buen recuerdo.

Resople y me acomode bajo las sabanas, dejando que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos.

**POV Bella**

¡MALDICIÓN!

¡¿CUANDO DIABLOS SE IBA ACABAR ESTA TORTURA?!

No podía ni siquiera terminar de leer mi libro por el jodido escándalo que tenía Emmett desde hace como media hora.

¿Qué persona tarda casi una hora en la ducha?

Oh si, ese es Emmett.

Rodé los ojos como por quinceava vez al oír su voz gruesa resonar por toda la casa.

Tome mi almohada tratando de asfixiarme y así poder acabar con esta tortura.

— ¡No, no, no al coco no, al coco no! ¡No, no, no, al coco no, al coco no! —Presione mi cara más sobre la almohada intentando amortiguar el sonido— ¡No te me subas al coco no, no te me subas al coco no! ¡No nena no, al coco no al coco… NO!

Llore internamente.

Aparte la almohada de sopetón y gruñí antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la habitación de Emmett. Entre directamente a su baño azotando la puerta.

— ¡Maldición Emmett! ¡Me tienes harta con tu estúpida canción toda la tarde! ¡Cállate!

Me ignoro y continúo cantando solo que esta vez a todo volumen.

Gruñí fuertemente.

Estaba irritada. Y mi mes no ayudaba en nada, solo la hacía peor.

De pronto, mis ojos se dirigieron a su toilette. Una sonrisa malvada surco en mis labios. Así que discretamente me acerque a su toilette y me senté sobre la tapa colocando mi dedo índice en la pequeña palanca a un lado.

— ¡Oh Emmeeeett! —canturreé sonriendo inocentemente—. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando le bajas la palanca al baño mientras uno se está bañándose?

Su voz se detuvo y sonreí maliciosa.

— Sale agua caliente —torcí mi dedo y la palanca fue hacia abajo.

Me levante rápidamente y salí del baño riendo fuertemente.

— ¡BELLAAAA!

Cerré mi puerta y me tire sobre la cama riendo a mandíbula suelta.

Maldición, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Solo pasa cuando le hago maldad a Emmett.

'O cuando ves a Edward...'

Suspire estúpidamente y abrace mi almohada con mis brazos y piernas imaginando que era él a quien abrazaba. ¿Porque tenían que ser las cosas así? Úgh, ojalá fuera tan fácil decirle: 'Edward, estoy jodida e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti, ahora en adelante serás mi novio, ¡quieras o no!'

Umm... eso suena muy posesivo. Tendrá que aceptarme tal y como soy, sino lo tomare del cuello y lo llevare a lo oscurito de una habitación y...

— ¡BELLA!

Di un salto y caí de culo al suelo por la sorpresa. Jasper abrió la ventana y entro cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Arquee una ceja al ver su camisa con una manga destrozada, las orillas de su pantalón con si fueran arrancadas o mordidas. Le faltaba un tenis y tenía el cabello revuelto.

— Bueno, ¿y ahora quien te violó? —pregunte cansina. No creí que María fuera tan... Gata...

Me miro con mala cara.

— Algún día Beethoven amanecerá colgado de la cola sobre un árbol —mascullo mientras cojeaba hacia mi sacudiendo su camisa. Se veía del asco. ¿Acaso eso era baba en su mejilla?

— ¡¿Que le hiciste a Beethoven?!

— ¿Qué le hice yo? ¡Más bien que carajos me hizo el!

— De seguro lo estuviste molestando como siempre Jasper Withlock. Es un perrito lindo...

— ¿Lindo? ¡Lindo mi trasero! ¡Es un demonio en cuatro patas! ¿De dónde le ves lo lindo?

— Lo que no veo en ti —sonreí.

Frunció el ceño.

— Yo soy lindo —inquirió cruzando sus brazos como niño pequeño haciendo puchero.

— Aja, si claro —reí—. Hay ropa tuya en el cuarto de huéspedes.

— Okey, vuelvo en un minuto.

Suspire y me tire sobre la cama de nuevo dejándome llevar por la deriva de mi perdición. En dos palabras: Edward Cullen.

Verlo con tipeja de Tanya me dejo un sabor de boca horrible. Y aparte me irritó.

Mis sentidos me decían que lo poseyera como mío. Que él debería ser mío y de nadie más. Quería arrancarle la larga lengua que tenia Tanya, y jugar con ella a saltar la cuerda. ¿Sádico? Nah, hasta muy dulce estaba siendo con ella.

Resople y salí del cuarto.

De pronto se oyó el movimiento de 4 patas subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Sonreí con felicidad.

— ¡Beethoven!—exclame cuando una bola de pelos se estrelló contra mis piernas. Caí al suelo y mi hermoso cachorro subió a lamer mi cara.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es el perrito más lindo? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Si lo eres, si lo eres! —Beethoven era un enorme y peludo cachorrito de raza San Bernardo. Un regalo del Tío Billy. Llego ayer en la tarde de entrega especial cuando regresamos de clases. El vivía aquí en La Push, la reservación. Pero estaba de viaje en no sé donde, al parecer lo envío como regalo. Su perra había parido hace como un mes y medio 6 cachorritos, y nos obsequio este como regalo de retraso. Súper retrasado porque cumplí en septiembre del año pasado y estábamos ya en abril. Aunque estuviera de retraso, era adorable Beethoven. Según dice mi Tío que tenía mi carácter. ¡Pero si era lindo! Lo que le hizo a Jasper no es nada. Quizás quería que Jasper lo acariciara y no como siempre se comportó como una nena.

Emmett quería llamarlo Roberto, que clase de nombre era ese?! Beethoven era mucho más bonito. Si, si, estaba viendo Beethoven cuando lo trajeron. Le queda de maravilla. Mordía el zapato de Emmett cada vez que lo veía y se lo encontraba. A mí me hacía gracia. Beethoven era tan lindo.

— Jasper como siempre es una nena —le dije y Beethoven soltó un pequeño ladrido que me dio ternura—. ¡Aww's! ¡Eres tan lindo!

— ¿Quién imaginaria a la rebelde Swan comportarse así por un simple pulgoso? —replicó un burlón Jasper. Ahora vestía unos jeans grises con una pollera blanca manga larga y sus pies descalzos.

Hice mala cara.

— Al menos a mi no me ataca un lindo cachorro de mes y medio y me deja como si un gay me hubiera violado.

— Estúpida.

— Estúpido de mierda, prostípirugolfo, puticerdo, pinche perro de tortillería, cara de flan, cara de...

— ¡Okey! ¡Okey! Ya entendí. Puedes seguir todo el día así e incluso inventarías nuevas palabras, bla bla bla...

— Oh, que sabio eres. No podrías ni seguirme el ritmo paliducho este.

— ¿Paliducho yo? Ahora hablemos de palidez. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un espejo?

— ¿Y te muestre que soy más sexi que tú? Entonces sí. Podría volver a mi mejor amiga lesbiana si quiero.

— Jajá, quisiera ver eso...

— ¿Estás retándome Withlock?

— Nah, no quiero que la pobre quede peor. De por si es gótica.

— Y así está bien. Es hermosa tal cual es.

— ¡Ella es bisexual! No hace falta.

— Jajá, entonces no tenemos nada que hablar.

Mi mejor amiga es italiana, pero vive en Phoenix, su nombre es Samantha. Pero le decíamos de cariño Pam. Teníamos la misma edad y nos conocíamos desde que teníamos pañales. Su madre era mejor amiga de la mía. Le decía Tía, aunque no lo fuera, pero siempre ha sido parte de nuestra vida desde que Papá y Mamá murieran. Fueron un gran apoyo para nosotros. Pam es gótica, pero una excelente amiga. Su madre era muy liberal así que dejaba que fuera quien quisiera que fuera. Así que si ella decidía operarse para ser hombre, le daba completamente igual y la apoyaba. Solo venia de sorpresa, ya que nunca nos decía y llegaba de improvisto. Su estatura era como la mía. No pasaba de 1.60, cabello negro, aunque se lo teñía. Piel cremosa que resaltaba con sus ropas negras. Padecía síndrome de Alexandria*****, el cual consistía en una mutación genética y nació con ojos color violetas. Realmente no me parecía una enfermedad, sino una simple mutación genética. Pasaba pocas veces, pero pasaba. Aun así eran hermosos y grandes, enmarcados con unas onduladas y gruesas pestañas. Nariz pequeña y respingada con labios gordos y una sonrisa grande y sincera. Casi siempre perversa. Admito, da miedo la condenada, más cuando dice sus cosas raras.

— ¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguna yema ahí dentro? —la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos y con su ayuda me puse de pie.

— Ah, perdón. Es que estaba pensando en mi mejor amiga… —pronuncie con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿La extrañas?

— ¿Si la extraño? Es quedarse corto, la necesito muchísimo… aghh, yo sé que si estuviera aquí me aconsejaría sobre qué hacer con…

— ¿Con tu pilluelo? —inquirió sonriente.

— ¡Deja mi pilluelo! ¡No te rías!

— ¡Jajajaja, es que fue tan gracioso! —se burlo—. ¡Lo mejor es que fue en clases!

— ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero recordarlo! Es vergonzoso...

— Jajaja, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Ya pues mujer. Eres una amargadita Bells.

— ¡No es cierto! Solo soy realista —gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

Beethoven se acurruco en mi regazo moviendo alegremente su colita.

Aww's, era tan lindo.

Pero no lo diría.

Jasper iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero entonces el timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Jazz.

— ¿Esperan a alguien?

Negué confundida.

Me levante del suelo y camine a la habitación de Emmett. Beethoven me siguió moviendo su colita alegremente por la compañía.

— ¿Emmett? —abrí la puerta lentamente esperando no encontrármelo desnudo, o desnudo haciendo… cositas…

Iughh.

Cerré los ojos con el rostro asomado.

— ¿Emmett?

Sentí a Jasper pegarse detrás de mí y pegar su cabeza a la puerta.

— ¡Emmeeeeett! ¡¿No te estarás fapeando?!

Me hice a un lado y rodé por el suelo entre risas al oír un golpe adentro del baño y unas maldiciones.

— ¡Pinche Homo Calientus*****! —grite riendo con fuerza.

— ¡Ya verán chicos! ¡Dejen que salga de aquí!

Beethoven ladraba mientras movía su colita y corría alrededor de nosotros, me tuve que levantar del suelo ya que el timbre lo tocaban cada jodido segundo y me estaba desesperando.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y camine hacia a la puerta.

Tome la manija y la abrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa frente a mí.

— ¡Cara mía! ¿Cuándo pensabas abrir la jodida puerta?

* * *

**Síndrome de Alexandría*: El síndrome de Alexandria no es una enfermedad, sino es una mutación genética, en la cual naces con ojos color violeta. Se dice que los que heredan el síndrome de Alexandria son inmunes a cualquier enfermedad y sus defensas son altas. Al nacer no tienen ninguna imperfección, vello o cabello en el cuerpo. Básicamente son perfectos. Realmente no está comprobado si es real, pero me gusto esta información gracias a un amigo. Se dice que quizá más adelante en un futuro sea probable que así sea. **

**Homo calientus*: Jejé, esto lo saque en un vídeo de werevertumorro. Espero no ser demandada por eso. Su traducción es Hombre Caliente. Ya se imaginaran de qué hablo. X3**

* * *

**Avance:**

— _¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No se lo diré así!_

_Ella sonrió perversamente y asintió sin importarle mis negativas._

— _Si tu no lo haces, lo hare yo Swan. Le diré todooooo, a tu querido Edward. No dejare que seas una puta cobarde. ¿Es eso lo que quieres ser? Puta madre Swan, te enseñe a ser valiente y fuerte __—tomo mi mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza—. Y eso es lo que quiero que hagas ahora¸ por ti —me apunto con su dedo largo y pálido— y por el chico que esta allá siendo devorado por rubias huecas —apunto a Edward el cual se encontraba a lo lejos incomodo por la presencia de Tanya._

_La furia y celos inundaron mi pecho al verla tan cerca de él. Y sin más me puse de pie caminando directo hacia ellos._

_Edward Cullen ES MIO y solo MIO._

* * *

**N/A: Oh, oh, oh. *cara de estupefacción* ****¿****Quién adivinan que podría ser chicas? Un nuevo personaje! No es de los personajes de Crepúsculo, sino alguien completamente nuevo. Supongo que ya imaginaran quien podría ser. Espero les guste el capítulo. *w* no se olviden de dejar reviews a esta humilde gótica! La mierda, me siento jodidamente feliz de publicar otro capítulo para ustedes. Pero al igual me siento perra por no publicar, merezco la horca, al menos eso me dijo una chica por Twitter. X3 saludos chica si lees esto, no tengo abierto el Twitter así que olvide tu nombre de usuario, ¡pero ya sabes quién eres! Me rescataste del mundo infame, cruel y desagradable en el que me encontraba perdida. Exageración. Pero heme aquí de nuevo. Lo bueno de esto es que estoy y estamos varios de vacaciones así que estoy la mayor parte del tiempo libre sino cuidó a mis hermanos, trabajo o voy a dar servicios. Tarde en actualizar porque la escuela me consumía mi tiempo; aparte trabajo y cuido de tres niños. No es fácil, nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero así son las cosas. Pero como les repito caras, no pienso ni he considerado abandonar la historia. Ahora se me hace más fácil escribirlas sin necesidad de tener computadora ya que baje una aplicación a mi Blackberry y puedo escribirlas ahí. Lo único es las publicaría en las noches ya que es a la única hora que tengo disponible una computadora. Espero comprendan. Trato de hacer lo posible. Por último, dejare a lo último de cada historia un avance y una pregunta que... pues me gustaría que respondieran si dejan un review. Me gustaría saber más de quienes me leen.**

**Así que, mi color favorito es el negro y azul eléctrico. **

**¿****Cuál es el tuyo? n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Mordiscos y lamidas para todas.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


End file.
